Lessons in Love: College
by The Lit Girl
Summary: College Fic: Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School. After being left by Leo when she was 17 Piper is starting her life again with a special guy, when Leo comes back determined to get her back. PL R
1. Chapter 1 Here we go again

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Other Titles, by me:

- A past not long forgotten

- Young Love, Forbidden

- Keep in the family

- Lessons in Love: High School

- Everything Changes

- Toxic

- Lessons in Love: College

****

College Fic: Sequel to Lessons in Love: College. After being left by Leo when she was 17 Piper is starting her life again with a special guy, when Leo comes back determined to get her back. P/L R&R

****

Ages: Prue - 22, Piper - 19, Phoebe - 17, Missy - 19, and Leo - 20.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 1 (Here We Go Again)

Piper's PoV

Doing this, going to school again was gonna feel weird. She hadn't been in school since … she paused from what she was doing … Leo… but that was in the past she had a new guy in her life now, and she wasn't going to give him up for anything in the world. But she had to admit she hadn't done everything in her plan, she hadn't intended to have a gap year but considering the circumstances it seemed like a good idea at the time, and she hadn't regretted it all now thinking she would never have the guy in her life with out it, oh that year was full of big changes. It had taken a long time to get over Leo, but she was glad that she did … hey if she hadn't she would have probably died from a broken heart. But _he_ had all changed that, he had given her a reason to live again. But she anyway she was going meet him later, she had to worry about how she was going to get on her first day. She hadn't planned on going to Junior College, after all Leo hadn't wanted it, but that way she would still be able to see Wyatt. She couldn't leave him, she loved him too much … and he loved her. She could remember all those times after they had bathed, lying on her bed … seeing him laugh … it was worth all the heat ache she had suffered before … with Leo. Oh god she had to stop doing this to herself, every time she thought of Leo her heart seemed to break just that little bit more. She had to think of the hope that filled her heart, not only for her love life but for school too, she needed this. She needed too, grams was already a little disappointed that she had missed a year, but then again she loved Wyatt like he was her own, but she felt she was holding back on her dreams. That was something she wasn't going to do for a while, and besides Wyatt was part of her dream, she just hadn't expected it so early on in life … Leo had done it too, he had changed everything just like … Wyatt had she thought with a happy sigh.

Right School- think school she thought determinedly. Laughing she pulled on a pale pink sweater over her white lacy bra with a pair of light blue stonewashed jeans, yeah this would be good. Looked pretty good too- she thought with a giggle. Grabbing her bag she headed for the door, this was gonna be the start of a whole new start- she knew that she had said this many times before but she was determined that it would be different … it had to be. Before she got to the door she saw a pen and paper near the phone. Right! She thought ducking near the paper as she wrote. Then leaving the looked the door.

It read ….

****

New School Year Resolutions:

1. Don't fall in love with any guy that has the following qualities:

Blonde

Cheeky smile

Walking god

Mr. Popular

… or more importantly don't fall in love with a guy that has all of these qualities.

2. Don't fall in love with any new guys either, one is more then enough.

3. Finish school with good and I mean good marks.

4. ONE guy is enough- remember that.

5. Get a job

6. And importantly have a good time!

7. ONE just one!

8. And if all else fails- nun.

… And****that is what she intended to do- she was going to do well and looking in her reflection in the mirror at the end of the hall- she was going to look good doing too. She thought happily. Infact she needed to add that to her list! Yeah she'd do that. Hey maybe she should start a diary … … … um … … na! She thought as she galloped down stairs of the apartment building that she shared with Wyatt. Shutting the door of the building she headed east- towards the bus stop. Sure a car would be nice but come on, they don't grow on trees. And it would be easier on her- oh whats the use building it up like that she was only going to build her hopes up- another thing to add to her list, she thought dryly. The bus was to get there soon and then it would be on to campus, whoa! She was getting excited now. She had been waiting for this her whole life- well maybe not her whole life but a long time at least. This was a whole new world and she planned on living to the full- living it one day at a time, okay maybe a week at a time … hey what could she say she had responsibilities! She couldn't abandon then no matter how much the want to, but then again … she didn't. Who would? Not her.

Sitting on the cold bus seat, she waited for the bus that went passed the college. Pulling her denim jacket closer around her body as she waited she couldn't help but think about Leo. Leo … he … he had really been special to her, she had been devastated when he had left. He hadn't even said good-bye she couldn't understand it … back then she had been naïve and hopeful. She had hoped they would spend their whole lives together even after just a few weeks, she- … she had been besotted, love-sick, smitten what ever you called it. And when she had heard how his parents had been set on moving after he had left she had been more than heartbroken, I mean! … how the hell could he not tell her? Oh she could feel herself welling up inside she had to stop thinking like this it was no day to get emotional- no day at all. She thought as the bus was coming closer to the stop. Right here it was- time to get this new … okay new_ish_ life in gear, she thought as stepped onto the bus. Paying the man she headed the front seat, she couldn't handle get anywhere else she would have dropped to the floor- just thinking of Leo had made her weak at the knees, right no not now she wouldn't be able to get back up again. Right think new beginning, new future. Right that was it, think positive- don't dwell on the past it can't hurt you were it is, it is only good for destroying the future, there was no way on earth she wanted Wyatt seeing her this upset over another guy. No- she couldn't do that to Wyatt he was too precious to her.

Getting of the bus, she made her way to the college- walking directly through the park. Seeing the kids playing she was literally grinning with excitement. Oh- how she wanted she wanted a _proper_ family. Her, a kid … _and a father_. But maybe it was too much to ask for, she loved her family. Prue and Phoebe were the best- even when they recently found out they had a younger sister it had been cool. Paige was great, infact it was good knowing that there was someone wackier then Phoebe, she thought with a giggle. No they were all great- she loved each and everyone of them. And even just recently finding out Paige had been supported- and she loved Wyatt. Walking up to the main building she pulled out the timetable from her bag- she still had plenty of time, getting there early would be good though, she thought look over the pink paper in her hands. Management. Room 417. Where the hell is that? Oh. Management was something she needed. She had always wanted to be chef and she had advanced cookery on her list too- but management was something that would give an extra boost on the old resume she thought happily. Walking up to a tall guy, she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, excuse me but-"

"Hello, I'm Dan you are?"

"I'm Piper and I was wondering if you could tell me were room 417 is?"

"Oh yeah, sure- down the hall, up the stairs and it's the one on the right"

"Oh thanks" she said as she started to walk away.

"Oh wait- I know we don't really know each other _Piper_ but I was wondering , if … if you would like to go out with me?"

"Erm … " she had to admit he was cute- no wait rule no 2. **_Don't fall in love with any new guys either, one is more then enough. _**"er … I can't I'm sorry, I can't, I'm-"

"taken"

"Well theres a special guy in my life and-"

"no its okay you don't have to explain, it was nice to meet you Piper … I hope I see you round"

"Yeah- you too"

She said as she saw him go off. Shame she thought. He would have been nice- but that wasn't why she was here. She was here to get smart she thought cheerfully. Walking her way up the stairs she headed for room 417. This was going to be great.

****

- 3.15 pm -

Right now being bored was the new understatement of the century. She had been through a lot of classes today and she was just glad this one was over.

'BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG'

'BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG'

Went the bell- thank god she thought dryly. Walking down the hall she hopped down the stairs, and out the main doors which lead to the green grass. It was really beautiful, but she couldn't wait she needed to get to Wyatt she thought as she headed towards Loudon Building. She was so excited she could wait to see him, Her special guy.

Please Review I'd be grateful … Next Chapter: Is that who I think it is?


	2. Chapter 2 Is that who I think it is?

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 2 (Is that who I think it is?)

* * *

Leo's PoV

Leo had not been back in San Francisco for ages, it had been so long since he had been here. He had missed everything so much, here had been his life- and he had left that here along time ago, now he wondered if it was still alive or better yet even here. His life? that's what he now referred to her as- or at least while he was away he had to, he could manage thinking her name let alone saying it. But now he was back. She was bound not to be here know, she had had a Harvard Scholarship- giving it a year she'd be starting her second year now. His parents were still in England he had left when he thought it was _safe_. God a year of living there had been enough- not that he didn't like it hey Big Ben was pretty good considering all it was, was a _big clock_, but then again what did you expect. It was okay there he supposed but he had missed home too much to give _the UK_ a chance. He was happy to be back and there was no way he could doubt that. He'd been dating on and off for just over six months now, at first he hadn't been able to- it kind of got to him then after he had left … _his life behind_. God and it had seemed all the british, well-spoken girls had been after his blood. They had all seen him and his family move into their new house in the suburbs of London, then they just … kept coming round. But he wasn't really bothered with girls after what he had done- but he got into wrestling team for the end season, he had been pretty popular too, I guess things don't change that much. Well things like that might not but he had- he was different after … _life_. Oh god he couldn't keep calling her by that- but is was so much easier on him. Going back to an American college would be so much better, he had missed it. He'd now be in the second year and starting afresh. Even though he had passed his first year with flying colours he hadn't exactly expected to be greeted into Yale! He had settled for Baker College, least he could be sure that … _she_ wouldn't be there. That was something he guessed- he had only been in San Francisco a few months, and hadn't seen her and, now he was back with his old girlfriend too. Missy had been happy to see him, she had obliviously forgiven him about leaving her for- never mind that now, Missy on the other hand and thought he was over _her_ or at least she must have- but then again Missy only cared what she got and not how she got it, but then again he was happy- or at least that what he told himself.

Driving into the college grounds had been kinda weird- but it as okay, Missy had stayed at his flat last night and he had left her getting ready for class when he had left. He hadn't asked her if she had seen _her_ but she had told him she had left school at the end of January after he had left that December, and Missy said she hadn't seen her since- he couldn't help but think it was his fault, but then again maybe they had moved _she _had said something about how her grams wasn't sure in what they were going to do when _she_ left for college. Maybe he could check it out sometime. But not with Missy around, that was for sure. Missy had hated _her_, with a fire-breathing passion. But that day long ago her had loved her, with that same passion Missy had used for hatred … but he had loved her, he had been felt so bad when he had left- he hadn't even told her he was leaving he had never found the right moment and then one day he had just … left- he had tried so hard to write to her but after writing _her_ name his mind would go blank, it took him over six months to finally get his thought as feeling onto paper… but he had got no response, she must have hated him- he wouldn't have blamed her after what he did. Oh he shouldn't be thinking about _her _when he had Missy, and besides he was over _her_ he had gotten over her along time ago. Parking into the next available space he saw and turned off the ignition and looked through the windscreen. This was going to be soooo cool, he was going to be on top again.

Getting out of the car he headed for the lecture building, pulling on his suede jacket he paused as he pulled a piece of paper out of his jean pocket. He was from Missy he could tell by the writing of his name, her writing was bubbly and big, _thingy's_ writing was loopy and flowing- truly beautiful… damn … he shouldn't keep thinking about this … person, she was only going to be the down fall of him.

"Oh sorry mate" he heard shortly after someone banged into his shoulder. "Did mean to I wasn't looking were I was going"

"That's okay"

"Hey" the guy said holding out his hand "I'm Dan"

"I'm Leo" he said taking Dan's hand with his and shaking it.

Just then Leo noticed Dan had just been walking away from a brunette, she seemed to flow in her walk just like- no it couldn't be, she-

"Where you going to?" breaking his eyes from the brunette Leo looked at Dan.

"Er lecture room two, why?" he said quickly looking for the brunette, but she was gone… damn!

"that's where I am, wanna go up with me?"

"Oh yer sure"

It must be all his head, he should started to think about _her_, he should have known better by now, and besides she was at Harvard- why would she be here anyway? He thought with a laugh.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful … Next Chapter: Special Guy

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Special Guy

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 3 (Special Guy)

* * *

Piper's PoV

She couldn't believe she was doing this again, but this was different. It was kinda weird considering she had to take a break year. But then again it had been all worth it, … Wyatt had been all worth it. Who would have thought that would have been an experience she would have experienced so early on in life? But looking back now she wouldn't share it for anything in the world. For her motherhood was a blessing that everyone should have in her eyes, but none of them would compare to her Wyatt- not by far. College was going to be great, of course she couldn't go to the ones she had originally wanted to. In fact in the end she had to apply Junior College, but she didn't mind. Wyatt was worth it, and besides she'd still get the qualifications she'd need with an added bonus. A son. She would give him up for anything in the world, and she was sure as hell not ashamed of him! After all if she was going to be ashamed of him she wouldn't based her whole life around him. Her Grams was disappointed that with the scholarship to Harvard she couldn't go- but she loved Wyatt all the same in fact she had help her find colleges that had a nursery too, she had been a big help- with her she would have never been able to go back to school. And putting her dreams on hold was thing but ending them completely was a different story all together. And Wyatt- oh she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was her special little guy, and the only one worth keeping in her opinion, she thought with a slight giggle. Sure that Dan guy was … nice, but she didn't see anything past that. She smiled as she saw Wyatt look at her with his wide eyes from the playpen. It was amazing how he had made friend so quickly he had only been here a day- oh and how greatful she was for grams for having him over the night before and drop him off on the first thing in the morning to crèche it had really been good of her. She couldn't deal with it all on her first day- but tomorrow she was going to push her little baby's stroller through the park and watch the smile light up across his face. After all she had been early today so she could let Wyatt have little play in the park on Wednesdays she had a free first period, and all the other days she could play with him in the crèche before she goes to her lessons. That was why she should could spend some time with him, she loved him- she didn't want to spend any time way from him then she had to, and with a job from these qualifications she was going to make the best life for them, and if for any reason Wyatt when he was older wanted to find his dad- … he … he had her full support. But enough of that- that was the future … not now she thought as approached the nursery nurse.

"Hi, I'm here for my son."

"His name?"

"Wyatt Halliwell" she said as her son laughed as she said his name.

"Looks like he's happy to see you"

"that's my little guy"

"I'm Daisy" she said extending her hand.

"Piper Halliwell" she said as they shook hands.

"I see a Penny Halliwell signed him in"

"Yes, that's my grandmother. I needed to see how I get here with out having the stroller for my first day, you know make it easier"

"I understand" she said as opened the crèche playpen door.

She watched as her son started to crawl towards her.

"Come here big guy" she said bending down with her arms open to him. It was hard to think he was going to be one soon, only two weeks. September 24. He had been premature by a week, but still she had been huge- she had honestly thought she would bounce back the way he was growing, but then again Leo had been tall so it was only expected that Wyatt would be too. But that hadn't made it any easier she thought with a giggle. She had be uncomfortable in that last week, but then he was worth the 14 hours of labour she had been subdued to. Ah 14 hours, now that was a mean thing to have, but then again they say your first pregnancy is always the hardest … and the longest. Her water had broken when she had received a letter … from Leo. It had been near enough nine months since she had heard from him. She recognised the writing but couldn't place it. She then looked at who it was from, that was when it happened. Her water had gone- she had been rushed into hospital, it was weird how Prue, Phebs and Paige were they had been so excited. Phebs and Paige had been running up and down the aisles singing 'Our sister's having a baby' it had actually been quite weird but sweet. Prue had been in the delivery room with her. Grams had been darting from the waiting room to the delivery room … worrying because she was young but still she didn't want to see it. Grams had been in the bathroom when Wyatt had been born. But Prue had been there every step of the way. Her older sister there to protect her. And she admired her for that, and she owed her a lot for that support she couldn't have handled it if she had been alone- hey she would have probably suffered from post-natal depression if she had. Later that night Prue, Phoebe and Paige had come back to the hospital. They had little presents for him. After all having a child so early in life- she never got to have a baby shower so they had a mini baby shower right there and then. It was sweet she still remember the little booties Paige had brought, little blue ones. Prue had brought a baby shawl, a nice pure white one. And Phebs had brought a baby rattle- they explained to her that he was to young, she then argued that since coming from Piper he was a smart kid, and besides he'd grow into it she had insisted. Thinking about now no matter how simple and old it was it was his favourite toy- well besides the stuffed bear … Leo had got her for Christmas. He deserved something of his fathers. That was when they showed her the letter. The letter that had drove her into premature labour. She hadn't got chance to read it, she had been to busy losing her waters. It had been-

"Piper fancy seeing you here" she turned around with Wyatt in her arms.

"Dan…" she paused "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, I figured not many people stay in school, after hours and then I saw you … with this little guy" he paused. "now I know why you wanted to explain about the guy in your life… but I mist admit he is a cute one … just like his mother"

"Er thanks"

"No problem, I wouldn't tell a lie."

"Well that's good to know"

"If you would re-consider going out with me, I'd be happy to get to know you."

"Wyatt isn't putting you off?"

"Is that what his name is? Well no, of course not. I love kids"

"How old are you?" she asked as she put Wyatt in his stroller.

"twenty why?"

"well I just wanted to check that I wasn't going to be a cradle snatcher"

"Why how old are you?"

"nineteen"

"Oh well don't worry- I'll be the cradle snatcher"

She could help but laugh at that statement. Maybe he was okay after all. Could she bend the rules for him?

MENTAL NOTE: Add some rules, … I may need them.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 The Accident

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

NOTE: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it is intended.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 4 (The Accident)

* * *

Piper's PoV

Getting back into her apartment, she pushed Wyatt through the door in his stroller. Today had been so tiring- one thing she was glad of was that Wyatt was nearly a year old, that way she could have a little more time and the fact that the college crèche was free to students was even better. And from what she had seen he had had a good time and made lots of new friends- that was good considering he hadn't really been around children much, after his birth Piper had suffered a little from post-natal depression- it hadn't been him that had caused it was just the fact that he … would have no father, she thought grimly. Oh well she thought as she wiped a deserted tear from her left eye. She wasn't going to think about him- Wyatt was already reminding her of him though, she couldn't deny that … he had the first moment she had seen him, he was so beautiful. But her depression hadn't lasted that long, once she had seen her son and seen how he had depended on her, she wouldn't let herself feel that way- he didn't deserve that. He was too precious to her, out of all the men that had been in her life and in the future would be- he would be the only one to stand by her forever … or at least her forever. She hoped. She didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to Wyatt, to lose something so precious in her life would be- would be fatal to her. Tiredly she unclipped Wyatt from his stroller, watching him she saw him clamber his way out and head for the over flowing yellow toy box. He made her laugh, he'd always go to his toy box as soon as he'd get in and pick out the same shiny red toy car, and then she always pick him up and put him in the hamper. Today was no different she thought as she picked up the chuckling toddler and placed him in the play pen. he laughed as she saw him, just watching him- making his 'BROOM BROOM' noises and not forgetting his occasional 'BEEP BEEPS'.

Walking into the kitchen she turned the electric cooker on. Time to make dinner, before Wyatt fell asleep- he had had an active day, he would be tired. She thought as she put in some left over bolognas sauce into the saucepan, and pulled out a packet of pasta and putting into a different one, she could never just put on chips and nuggets when she cooked- never. She just couldn't, it wasn't in her nature and especially with her training as a chef she couldn't just do that. Well she guessed she could, she thought as she paused- she'd have to make some changes now she was back at school. Wyatt would be getting more tired after such days over and over again, yeah it would need to change. Leaving the pasta to boil, she headed into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe door. Looking though it, she picked out a purple pin-strip shirt and dark blue jeans for the next day- she knew she wouldn't have time in the morning not with getting Wyatt ready as well.

"mommy, mo-m-m-y"

Walking into living room Wyatt looked up with glowing eyes.

"luv you"

Smiling "well mr. I love you too"

"Right mommy is going to check on dinner now"

"ooo-kay!"

Walking into the kitchen she turned off the boiling pasta and poured it into two bowls when the phone rang. 'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG' 'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG' 'RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG' Rushing into the living room she looked at Wyatt before she answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Oh Piper!" the person said sobbing down the phone.

"Who is this?" Piper said recognising the voice but not being able to place it.

"Piper it's me, Phoebe"

"What's wrong Phoebe?"

"It's Grams!"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Emergency

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 5 (Emergency)

* * *

Piper's PoV

"Piper!" she heard Phoebe shout as she entered the hall.

Why her? Out of all of the people in the world, why her Grams! Why did it have to happen to her! When she had got to the hospital with Wyatt in her arms, everyone had been so … blank and by the way Phoebe had been going on the phone, she thought she was going to have a panic attack. But then again with what had happened she couldn't blame her, when she had found out about her she had immediately picked up Wyatt and left in a taxi- leaving their dinner and the TV still on from Wyatt's TV show … she hadn't even locked the door now she thought about it. She had just left. And now being in the hallway in the strange smelling emergency ward, she couldn't help but search for the people she knew so well. This was all the family needed. She only hoped Grams was okay.

"What happened?!" Piper asked exasperatedly.

"Grams- she had an accident…" she started "… they said she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs, they still don't know whether she's going to be okay!" she said sobbing in Piper's arms, Phoebe was still at baker high- she was still too young for all this.

"There, there Phebs … don't cry sweetie it'll be okay"

"I don't want to lose her"

"I know, I know- I don't either"

She had to be strong if not for her for Phoebe and Wyatt- Wyatt loved Grams after all she was his great grandma. She had to be strong, after all it Prue would only be able to handle one whacked out sister at a time- and maybe two would be able to handle one. Maybe.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue squealed as she came down the hall.

Wrapping her arms around Piper and Phoebe she noticed Wyatt was in the middle.

"Hey little guy" she said taking him into her arms "how are you then?"

"I would say he is both hungry and sleepy"

"Well I can understand sleepy, but hungry?"

"Yeah- I got the phone call before I could feed him"

"Well why don't you go and take him to the hospital cafeteria and get yourselves something to eat"

"Well-"

"Come on Piper you need a break and even if your not hungry Wyatt will be"

"Yeah your right, okay but you've got to get me if anything changes"

"of course"

Making her way down the hall, she couldn't get the smell out of her nose, the weird white and mint washed walls. She had to get Wyatt something to eat though even if it was something crappy from a hospital cafeteria. She didn't want him to go hungry. Entering the washed-out walled cafeteria she looked around. God how this place reminded her of high school- it even had the same horrible pasty pink walls and not to mention furry cornered jello. That was something she'd never expose Wyatt to hell no! now that was against nature. Getting into the line she bumped into one of the trays.

"Oh shit!"

Then a male nurse ran over "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I've … just got my hands full"

"Yeah it looks like it- whats his name?"

"Wyatt"

"Well his a good-looking one, I bet he'll have to beat all the girls off with a stick- or does he have to do it now?" he said laughing as Wyatt started cooing.

"Oh I don't know, but then again a lot of girls have been looking his way recently- he takes after his dad in that respect…" she said to the nurse "… isn't it you don't look nothing like mommy do you?" she said mushily.

"Oh I wouldn't say that- he definitely has your smile" he said smiling.

"you can tell that?"

"Definitely" he said looking at her "so why are you here then, are you visiting daddy?" he said to Wyatt.

"No, we aren't- I'm not with his father any more … we are visiting his great Grandma"

"oh really what happened?"

"She …" pausing "… she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs"

"I'm sorry" he said picking up the tray as it was her turn in the queue "here let me help, now what do you want?"

"Well we'll have two tuna sandwiches and a pack of cheesy puffs or Wyatt"

"Oh no! he can't have that, let him have some chicken nuggets and chips … the little guy's bound to be hungry."

"Oh okay"

"Well I'm going to be on my shift soon, do want me to stay with you and Wyatt for now?"

"If you want- but I have to warn you Wyatt might not let you go"

"Well then I should let you know that I might not let him go"

"Er don't make me get out my pepper spray!"

"Okay, okay I can take a hint"

"So then whats your name?"

"Jamie, yours?"

"Piper"

"that's a pretty name"

"Thank you"

They seemed to talk for hours, it had certainly been long enough for Wyatt to fall asleep. They could have been the best of friends the way they talked. But she soon felt a lot safer when he started talking about his _lovely_ boyfriend. It sure made her feel better about him. He was such a nice person too, he loved Wyatt and Wyatt loved him. He was a special guy. He knew how to listen without being patronising- a great quality. She needed a guy with one of those- shame she thought with a chuckle. She could even laugh.

"So why aren't you with Wyatt's dad then?"

"what?"

"Well you've already been going on saying that this 'Leo' guy was the love of your life, so…"

"Well-"

"Oh come on Piper"

"He moved away"

"and …" he said looking at her "… didn't you keep in touch with him?"

"He didn't tell me, he left early January and I found out I was pregnant early February- when I finally did hear word I was nine months pregnant and lost my waters the minute I recognised the handwriting,… I never did get to read the letter." she said as a tear formed in her left eye.

"Oh god sweetie- I totally understand" he said getting a tissue out of his pocket.

"Piper!" it was Phoebe and she was crying.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Back To The Manor

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 6 (Back To The Manor)

* * *

Piper's PoV

She didn't think she'd see this place in a hurry again, at least not unless she was visiting. But she was here again living and all- this place held such memories and not all of them good. Wyatt would like it here, she had once. The walls still had the musty smell they had then, you could tell the manor was old. You could tell it had lived once, if not all the time. It had such a history to it this place probably more then most, her Grams hadn't told her that- she could just tell, the walls seemed to tell the story. A different one to all others, but a story all the same, however she had changed she believed there was a reason for everything and maybe just maybe moving back into the manor was her destiny. Or at least a part of it- you never know she thought as she opened the front oak door. All the memories seemed to rush back. It was the same place she had grown up that was for sure, with a few differences but with time is changes. Prue had already got Andy to bring all their stuff round so she didn't have to worry about Wyatt's playpen not being there she thought as she looking in the sun room to see it there. Nice choice she thought as she put Wyatt un placing some toys in as she did so. One of the main things a child needed was definitely sun light, that was something she didn't haven't much of in her apartment. Maybe this would be a good change, She thought going up to Grams room- everything had been moved out at the news of Grams' coma most of her personal items had been put into her private room to keep her company. Piper herself had the day off school for personal reasons, it was one day she'd catch up okay she thought to herself as she noticed her stuff had been spread around the room. So she thought it would be okay for a sleep in, it was now about 3.00pm by the time she got to manor. She had walked after getting some food shopping done for the manors old fridge. She couldn't believe it. She had been told that Grams wouldn't be able to return to the manor if … she recovered. She'd have to have private care where it could be given- of course Piper had offered but had soon been dismissed at the thought of her in schooling and a single mum, it was too much for her they had said. She had to admit it was she couldn't deny that but she couldn't leave her Grams in an old peoples home. And now she was here staying in the manor again, in her Grams' room she thought grimly. At least Wyatt would have more room, in the apartment they had been sharing. Grams of course had not approved of the idea in fact she was very against her great-grandson not having any room to grow and develop with his mother in the way of natural processes of a young child his age. He could have her old room she thought as she walked across the hall not being able to look at what was her Grams'. Her room hadn't changed much- Prue said Andy would drop off some things, she wasn't kidding. There were tins of blue and white paint, juniors bed with siding, blankets, toys and loads more stuff then she noticed a note.

It read:

Piper,

I know you don't like charity but I

Got these of a photo shoot and they didn't want

them due to some thing that I'm not going to tell you.

But I though my little nephew would like it,

now you must except it otherwise

I will not be happy with you.

From Prue.

Prue was sweet, too sweet. 'I guess I've got some work to do' she thought as she plucked open the baby blue paint. Jeeze. 'dddddddiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg - ddddddooooooonnnnnnnggggg' who could that be. 'dddddddiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg - ddddddooooooonnnnnnnggggg' I'm coming. Skipping down the stairs and towards the door she opened it.

"Dan!"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here" she asked holding onto the ridge of the door.

"Well when you didn't come to college, I missed you and asking in a favour at the main office."

"But this address isn't listed on my forms it's my old address."

"I know, I checked. Then I looked again and phoned one of the benefactor numbers, a Phoebe Hall-"

"Phoebe! …" she paused "…Well that explains a lot" looking at Dan again. "She is what is called a match maker"

"So you came because you miss me then?"

"Yes, well and to give you your notes"

"Thank you" she said holding the notes in her hand. "that's kind of you"

"Well I do like to help"

Just then Piper thought. "If I ask you to do something- it would help me, would you think I was taking advantage of you?"

"I depends what it is"

"Well, it painting is involved"

"painting? You mean decorating?"

"Yer, you see I've got all this paint and stuff for Wyatt's room, but I'm not very good at that sort of thing." she paused "will you help?"

"Of course I will"

"Oh thank you! I owe you big time" she said opening the door wider for him to get in.

"No problem, so where's the little guy's new room then?"

"Oh I'll show you, it was my old room" she said taking two steps as she ran up the stairs.

"You've definitely got everything you need"

"My sister's boyfriend dropped it all off last night."

"Right you go down stairs and play with Wyatt and I'll get to work"

"thanks" she said going down the stairs towards Wyatt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

6.32pm

Wyatt had had a good day, there was no doubt about that- it did him good to have a man around. She had just finish feeding him half-an-hour ago, and now he was sound asleep. So quiet all you could hear was a slight heavy breathing as his mind filled with all kinds of dreams of various fairy tales and fantasies. How she loved her son- sure he was born to her young and his father wasn't around but,… she wouldn't give him up for anything. Never. She loved him way too much for anything like that. She would never let him go from her heart she thought as she cut Dan's sandwich in half. He had been working so hard from coming here from school and now he was building Wyatt's nursery. He was such a kind man she thought as she put the food on a plate. He was nice, and Wyatt seemed to love him … he trusted him from the moment he saw him. Maybe he could sense the goodness in him, who knows? She thought as she walked up the stairs and into Wyatt's new room. It was beautiful. She stood there motionless for those few seconds until Dan realised she was there. The walls were powder blue with white clouds painted on the walls, the junior bed was set up with the blue quilts and pillows and matching curtains, and there was a toy box she hadn't noticed before it had been painted white and there was a cloud shaped white rug on the cleaned wooden floor boards.

"Piper! What do you think?"

"Beautiful! It's … great" she said looking around.

"I'm glad you like it"

"like it? I love it"

"Is that for me?" he said looking at the sandwich.

Snapping out of it "Er yeah it's for you, I thought you might be hungry."

"That's very thoughtful"

"Well it's the least I could do after all you've done"

Looking at his watch "I'm sorry Piper but I've got to go, I'm meeting some friends at half seven and I need to get ready."

"that's perfectly fine. I totally understand anyways I've got to raid the attic do a bit of cleaning- and believe me I don't want you to see all that."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said as they made their way down stairs.

"Yeah I'll be at school tomorrow, here take your sandwich with you … you've done a lot of work" she said handing it to him as they stood at the door.

"okay, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll hold you to that you know"

"I know, bye"

"Bye" as he said that she closed the door. Went in the sun room and picked up Wyatt, "time for beddy byes then sweetie" she said as she carried him up stairs and put his pyjamas on and put him into bed. He looked so cute when he slept- so much like his dad, the spitting image, he was even blonde and blue eyed. It's a good thing she was awake when she gave birth to him of she would think he had been switched at birth, but he was hers the little nose he had was a dead give a way she thought with a laugh.

"Right!" she thought with a sigh "time to clean the attic" she thought with a moan.

Heading up the second load of stairs she opened the door. As soon as she did she could smell the murky smell of her past- the Halliwell past. Just then it caught her eye. She had never been up here before otherwise she might have noticed it sooner. It was a cardboard box with the words 'WYATT'S BIRTH' in permanent marker. Curious she walked over to the box and examined it. It had never been opened, that was for sure. What could be in here she thought as she peeled back the brown duck tape. Opening the box it smelled of baby powder. And she looked in there were all sorts of things in there his birth certificate, his first baby grow 'it's so cute' she thought happily, his started baby book 'she needed to add to that' she thought to herself, her maturity clothes and …

… Leo's letter …

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 The Letter

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

**NOTE TO VIEWER(S):** I would like all those who contacted my email address asking me to update I would like you to know i was meaning to update yesterday but couldn't due to the fact my mum asked me_ to get off the internet_. lol. anyway the reason this update took so long is because I just got back from a holiday to Canada! I saw an episode of the series that aren't playing yet here in England. Anyway because it was so long and this chapter is so short, I'm putting up two chapters

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 7 (The Letter)

* * *

Piper's PoV

IT READ:

Dear Piper,

I have been sorry for a lot of things in my life but none of them hurts me more then how sorry I am about you. I've been … well not a nice person lately.

I shouldn't have left you unknowing- I know that. I just could think of a way to tell you.

I was going to tell you that night on New Years, but I found I couldn't I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to admit that I might not see you again. I didn't want to lose you.

I had thought of asking you to come with me, but I thought of your future. You had already got your Harvard scholarship though and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I knew how hard you had worked for that, I wanted you to have everything you'd ever wanted. Even if it meant not experiencing it with you.

I am so sorry, I didn't write to you sooner or tell you what my parents wanted to do, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I know there is now excuse for it- but never the less, my feelings for you will never die and I will carry on loving you for the rest of my life.

All my love

Leo

xx.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 I Can't Believe it!

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 8 (I Can't believe it!!)

* * *

Leo's PoV

He couldn't get over what he thought he saw, he could swear it was- … nah! couldn't be. Piper was making something of herself at Harvard probably head over heals in love with a brainy scholar. Lucky git! Whoever it was. He betted she was with someone, she was beautiful, loving, caring… oh he couldn't think about that, it was too depressing! Well at least for him! He didn't want to think about her it just seemed to make him worse. Ever since he got back to America its all he could do, even when he met up with Missy again … that was just the start of it. He originally thought it was only because he was back in America but it just seemed to grow more and more inside him- after awhile of thinking about her, his body just seemed to ache wanting her there and then, knowing he would never have her again, he blew it that last time. He should have stayed. But then again if he had stayed then they'd still be apart, she was a smart girl and him, well lets face it he wasn't exactly the keeper of all knowledge, Piper had inspired him into studying medicine and he was know, maybe not at the best school but hey it got the job done. And he was proud of his achievements and he owed it all to Piper, what he wouldn't do to see her again, even if Missy didn't like it- he just wanted to see her face that wasn't an old ratty newspaper clipping. He remembered when he got it. It was the morning before he left, his mum was nagging him saying they needed to get to the airport. He noticed the local paper it was probably the last thing of this place he had left so he bought it- he didn't look at it until he was on the seven hour plane ride over to England. And there she was, … Piper. It was honouring her achievements saying how Harvard were giving her a scholarship. She looked stunning, besides the Christmas gift he got this was all he would have to remind him of her, he thought as he fondled it out of his pocket. He kept it close to him, always- sometimes he needed to remember what she looked like, he knew it sounded bad of him but being so far without her voice to comfort him. Ah! he felt awful, unlike others. Dan was happy he noticed as he saw him across the their science class. He wondered why. Walking over to his place next to Dan. Sitting on the stool he slid the equipment out of his bag. Noting him smirk he had to ask.

"You look happy, what have you been up to?"

"Well lets just say this year is my year"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure bud, a girl. Correction a woman that I predict to have a very um… how shall I say it … have a very _fruitful_ relationship with"

"Oh you sound confident"

"Oh but I am"

"What's her name?"

"If a rose was not called a rose would it still smell as sweet?"

"Are you telling me you don't know her name?"

"Of course I do, I just reckon you should see how she looks before you judge her by her name"

"Don't you like her name?"

"Well it's different"

"So when am I going to meet this beautiful rose with no name?"

"Well I'm meeting her after last lesson if you want to meet me?"

"Yeah sure where?"

"The arch?"

"See you there"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3.15PM

Leo couldn't wait to see what seemed to be the new desire of his buddy's affections. From what he could see, from behind she had mahogany brown hair, and … wait a minute. He thought as he ran up to them.

"Here he is now?" he heard Dan say as she wiped her hair round and looked at him.

"Piper!"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *

Talk about a cliff hanger ...


	9. Chapter 9 Get Out Of My Life!

**__**

Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 9 (Get out of my life!!)

* * *

Piper and Leo's PoV

"Stay away from me, Get out, leave!!" she said throwing a book at his head.

"No I won't Piper!" he said as he ducked "We need to talk"

She paused "We may need to talk, but that doesn't mean I'm going to!" she finished just before she lobed another book towards him. Running across the field over to the nursery.

She needed to get Wyatt and get out of here, it was bad enough he was here, pursuing her … but not her son … _their_ son. No he wasn't going to go through what she did. Never. And she wasn't going to let him manipulate her either! She loved him and he left her, she had finally got over him and now he was back- he should learn to make his mind up. Stupid bastard. She thought as she headed over, when he got hold of her upper arm. Whipping around and throwing a clear and hard slap across his face, knocking him back.

"How could you do that to me?" she paused as he watched her "I thought you cared about me?"

"Piper I-"

She cut him off "Save it Leo! I'm not listening and frankly at this moment in time I don't care, please just leave me alone, I don't you in my way or my life. You had your chance, and you blew it." she said as she turned and walked away.

"Oh! What did you do to piss her off Leo?!" Dan said getting closer to Leo.

"It's a long story" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Past history?"

"You could say that"

"Let me guess old girlfriend" he said looking a bit disappointed.

"Yer, sorry about that"

"It's okay I wouldn't dream of running in on your territory"

"No. S'ok" he said drained "it's clear she doesn't want to know, let alone interested"

"So your okay with me trying?"

"Yer, go on" Leo said sadly heading over to his car, he couldn't stand any more of this, he had to get out of here. All he could do was give up, wait no he couldn't give her up no way, never!

Piper had to go, before Leo caught up with her. Sure she left him just standing there dumbstruck, but that wasn't the point if she knew Leo and she did he would snap out of that and would be hurrying over in her direction which meant she had get moving. The last thing she wanted was to click on to why she was at a local college when she had told him of her dreams to go out of state. Their son. No she couldn't let him know about Wyatt, he may be able to convince him to leave her alone. But if he found out he had a son by her, … he'd be in her life forever and then she could never fully recover. She had to go. She thought quickly as she put Wyatt into his stroller running as she pushed him along the pebble path.

"Hey Piper wait up"

… it didn't sound like Leo…

… … it was … Dan …

"What do you want?" she said keeping at her original pace.

"I wanna talk?"

"Well, … talk fast"

"Well since you said that I just wanted to ask you out"

Pausing in her tracks causing Dan to jog passed her and come back. "What?!"

"Ask you out, I wanted to ask you out"

"Why?"

"Because I like you Piper, when I like someone I like them to know about it."

"You like that many people huh?"

"Very funny, come on Piper" he said pausing "at least think about it" he said handing her a piece of paper. "Ring me if you reconsider"

"okay"

"bye Piper"

"Bye"

Oh my god she thought to herself as she made her way over to her Gram's SUV, picking up Wyatt she put him into his car seat and, packed the stroller into the boot and made her way to the front seat. She couldn't believe it no sooner had she ran into a tantrum match with Leo, Dan _his friend_ had asked her out. Oh she didn't know what to do. Should she go out with Dan? If so she was sure as hell not calling him first if he wanted her he had to come and get her. Putting the keys in the ignition she revved up the engine, she needed to get out of here, before any more of the past turned around to bite her in the ass. Leo, he was here she couldn't believe it. If they hadn't seen each other at all since the start of college, then for all she knew he hadn't even gone to England or even a different state- he might not have even moved schools after all she didn't go back there did she, she wouldn't have known. And Phoebe was in a different grade. She might not have noticed him.

"**I have been sorry for a lot of things in my life but none of them hurts me more then how sorry I am about you. I've been … well not a nice person lately.**" - she said to herself

Bullocks, he was never a nice person, he was so persuasive that she thought he was. Bullshit. She was clever then that now. Repeating what he had said in-between gasps of pain and tears. Drizzle was coming- rain wouldn't be too far behind.

"**I shouldn't have left you unknowing- I know that. I just could think of a way to tell you. I was going to tell you that night on New Years, but I found I couldn't I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to admit that I might not see you again. I didn't want to lose you**."

He shouldn't have left at all, and if he had to he could have taken her with him. He didn't want to lose her? Hah! Too late.

"**I had thought of asking you to come with me, but I thought of your future. You had already got your Harvard scholarship though and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I knew how hard you had worked for that, I wanted you to have everything you'd ever wanted. Even if it meant not experiencing it with you.**"

He could have taken her with him! She thought the tears staining her cheeks. He could! She would have gone to the end of the Earth for him, to the end and back, … for him. Stuff Harvard! It ever got her far anyway- if he had taken her with him everything would have been different. She could have gone to … Oxford University with the grades she had and when she found out she was pregnant they could have been a family, Wyatt could have had a father. And as for not experiencing it with her- he sure as hell hadn't he had missed everything. Wyatt's first smile, first steps, first word. Everything. She thought putting the window wipers on as the rain came down harder and harder, hammering at the windscreen.

"**I am so sorry, I didn't write to you sooner or tell you what my parents wanted to do, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I know there is now excuse for it- but never the less, my feelings for you will never die and I will carry on loving you for the rest of my life.**"

Sorry?! SORRY?! Sorry my ass! You should have wrote sooner- no scrap that you should have phoned you pig! You horrible, horrible person. She chanted the tears flowing into her mouth. Why! Wh-h-h-y! pulling the black SUV to a blinding halt outside the manor she wasn't in the mood for parking straight and even if she was the state she was in would mean her crashing into the trash cans. Taking her coat off she turned to the back seat and just looked. He didn't know how close he had come to meeting his dad. She thought watching him as he seemed to coo at her.

"I'll keep you safe" she said stroking his cheek "nobody is going to hurt you, … physically _or_ emotionally. I love you too much to let it happen"

Wrapping her coat over her head she stepped out of the SUV and into the stream-like water flowing down the street as the rain drops plummeted to the road. Love her? Now that was funny. Bullshit. She thought putting her coat over Wyatt and picked him up and made a run to the door, him moaning to walk as she did so. Then she saw a figure at the door. It was Jamie.

"It's about bloody time, now lets get in and let you apologise to me over some tea."

She smiled and put the lock in the door.

"**All my love **

Leo"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 It's time for you to live aga...

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

**NOTICE TO VIEWER:** I'm sorry for the shortness in this chapter it is mainly speech.

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 10 (It's time for you to live again.)

* * *

Piper's PoV

"So what brings you round these parts in the rain?" she asked him casually and handing him a cup of tea. She had fed Wyatt an put him to bed he was too tired to see Jamie and besides after his nap he'd able to see him.

"I'll only answer that if you tell me why you were crying, honey I'm not blind- it's easy to tell tear drops from rain drops honey!" he said putting his arm around her shoulder, nuzzling her. "come on uncle Jamie's here now"

"It's just man troubles" she said both hands on around her camomile tea. "I'm fine"

"Oh you work quick honey …" he sad looking at her "come on Piper tell me whats up, I never like seeing my friends so sad, what kind of guy did this to you." noticing no change in her expression. "Right I now this bouncer at a club I like you know I can call in a favour" he sad smiling.

She chuckled slightly "No thanks, I'll be fine"

"I hope you now you can't doop me!" he said proudly.

"doop?"

"Yer have one over on me! Cause I wont take it girly girl."

"You do realise I should be calling you that!" she said smiling

"there's the girl we all know and love!" he said happily.

"So who is this guy and is he cute?"

"Theres two"

"Oh here was me underestimating you! … okay then who are _these_ guys and are _they_ cute?"

"Yes … to both questions"

"Oh, so which one made you cry"

"both" … "Their friends, one has been hitting on me for a while and the other…"

"You like the other a lot don't you?"

"It's Leo"

"LLeo?" he said coughing on his tea. "You mean _the_ Leo!"

"Yep"

"Does he know about Wyatt?"

"Not yet, but I wouldn't put it past him" looking at him "he'll find out sooner or later"

"Are you going to tell him about Wyatt"

"Not unless I have to"

"Does this other guy know about Wyatt?"

"He knows I have him- not that he's Leo's son, unless he's put two and two together."

"two and two?"

"We had a big _public_ fight"

"Oh" he paused "and he's still after you?"

"uh huh, he gave me his number" she said getting it out of her bag to show him

"Right Piper you must listen to me now, you've lived to long as a widow- mourning him. You have to get back out there and I mean it." he said taking the card off of her.

"So you think I should phone-"

"him! Yes, you need to get back into the saddle … so to speak" he said cutting her off. "you need to live again- get out there and have a good time"

"But what about Wyatt? How-"

"You've got sisters haven't you?" he said cutting her off again "from what I hear a spare one too, I'm sure they want you to get back out there, and if they can't I'll look after him"

"What about your work?"

"Er hello, I work in a hospital. I'll put him in one of the play areas and make sure he's looked after by one of my friends, don't worry Piper it's one of those sign in jobs."

"Call him" he repeated.

'WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH, UH HUH AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, WWWWWWWWWWAAAHHHH' 'WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH, UH HUH AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, WWWWWWWWWWAAAHHHH' 'WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH, UH HUH AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, WWWWWWWWWWAAAHHHH'

Came from the baby monitor. It was Wyatt.

"I've got to go and get Wyatt"

"No, I'll go up and get him and while I am you'll be on the phone to this …" he paused looking at the card "… this Dan guy … okay?" he said handing her the card again.

"Okay" she said as he handed her the cordless phone.

"Oh give it here" he said as he saw her stare at it, and dialled the number into it. "there now, when he answers the good first opening line is 'hello'" he said smiling and them headed up the stairs to comfort Wyatt.

She slowly held the phone to her ear… it was ringing … she answered.

"Er hello Dan, it's me … Piper …"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 The Date

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 11 (The Date)

* * *

Piper's PoV

"I'm glad you called" Dan said smugly.

Piper was nervous she hadn't really ever dated, sure she dated Leo but that was after they had had sex and she wasn't sure if that counted. She was wearing a medium length black dress- it was pretty plain but matched with her classy shoes and rich brown hair, not to mention her stunning features she looked truly beautiful or at least that's what Dan had said to her. She was worried about leaving Wyatt but Jamie had assured her that he'd fine after all he works at caring for people and he wasn't working tonight. He even got his night shift off to look after him, so she wouldn't worry. She couldn't help it though, she really couldn't. He was her little man, she just couldn't help it. And now thanks to Jamie she was _really_ uncomfortable in a _really_ posh restaurant with someone who apparently _really_ liked her. Oh god she hoped so she didn't want him to make a fool out of her. It's not nice to play tricks on single mothers. And knowing Leo was around unnerved her even more, she couldn't help but think about him even more as the hours passed- at first she was angry now, she was in mourning him … all over again. Oh dear god she hoped she didn't cry she didn't want her mascara running, that's the last thing she needed. And as for the dress she was wearing, she had wanted to wear something nice, but not too nice- she had honestly not been in the mood. She missed Wyatt too much, not to mention Leo. She knew Dan was going to ask her what it was about the moment it seemed he was telling her his entire life story but she had zoomed out ages ago. She just couldn't help it, here she was with an attractive guy and all she could do was think about the mess she was in with her ex. She couldn't but think he had given up and she knew that was one thing Leo did not like to do, when he would realised what he had done, well lets just say her door bell would be busy. And when he found out about Wyatt she honesty didn't know what he was going to do … was he going to yell? Scream? Freak out? Or would he accept it? Love him? She knew if that was the case then she would never be rid of him. And him around she didn't trust herself let alone him, she didn't know why she felt that way but she did and she didn't know whether she would ever change. Oh god she had to stop thinking about Leo otherwise her date would be ruined.

It had seemed Dan had stopped talking he was know looking at the menu happy as a clam. Guess he didn't guess that she was ignoring him, that's a good sign she thought as she picked up the menu herself. What was there?

**__**

Main Courses

All meals served with the choice of two side orders.

Quarter Chicken, dipped in a cream sauce,

topped with basil

And broccoli and cauliflower

Or for bigger portion …

Half Chicken, dipped in a cream sauce,

topped with basil

And broccoli and cauliflower

Pasta in creamy sauce, with mushrooms

Served with a hot bread roll.

Oh she had had enough of reading she would just have the pasta with no side orders she decided as she shut the menu and placed it on the table. Normally when she ordered food she was very picky but today she was too tired to bother. Wyatt had been all over her when she was leaving. Saying things like '_mommy were are you going, take me with you, don't go_' it had hurt her to leave him but she kept seeing Jamie in the background coaxing her on. In he end she did leave, go to the restaurant in Gram's SUV and meet Dan- even though she had hardly said a word to him. Then she noticed he was looking at her, staring at her if you will.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she said clasping her hand over her mouth.

"No" he said almost laughing, while at the same time pulling her hand away from her lips "you just seemed to be thinking and I didn't want to break that chain of thought." he paused "so what are you having?"

"If it is okay with you I would like the pasta"

"then the pasta it is." he paused again "may I ask you something?"

Oh god here it was

"what was that with Leo all about?"

"I thought you'd ask me that"

"if you'd rather not answer it, then you don't have to"

"thank you at this moment in time I don't but I will tell you but know the wounds are still a bit sore, and any way I don't want to take about Leo."

"yes your right this evening is about us isn't it" he said almost laughing.

He was a kind soul she could tell. She knew he would ask what he did, she would blame him after all they had a very public fight didn't they? And of course he was curious. She wouldn't blame him. He knew Leo though didn't he? After all if he hadn't he wouldn't have been there that day would he, he was going to meet a girl Dan liked. Where did he know Leo from? Had he known him long? Had he told him about Wyatt?! She was starting to panic- no he couldn't have he would have come to see her surely? No. maybe. No can't no! she said to herself sternly. Dan was ordering their food she could hear him.

"now that's over all we have is the wait."

"yes"

Had he told him about Wyatt? Oh god she had hoped not. Her eyes were on the door, she had to get out of there, the door was opening again probably some young lovers deeply in … love and not a care in the world. No. her hands began to shake. Oh shit she thought to herself. It was Leo. Oh damn, oh damn what was he doing here? Was he here to see Dan or her or perhaps someone else? He had spotted there table and was on his way over, she guess the third one was wrong now was out of one or two. She put her to the table praying wasn't her. With Dan looking at her strangely.

"Piper" Leo said almost exhaustedly, as if he had been running.

"two" Piper said with her head still on the table.

"excuse me?" he said questioningly.

"nothing…" she paused "what are you doing here?"

"that's a bloody good question, what the hell are you doing here Wyatt?" Dan asked starting to get angry.

"that's none of your fucking business I came to talk to her not you!" he said forcefully.

She couldn't take this she had to go, go and get out of here. She thought as she stood up and tucked her chair in.

"where are you going?" asked Dan

"home" she paused "because I can't take it any more" she said as going out the restaurant.

"Piper I love you" shouted Leo, which made her stop dead in her tracks, and she slowly turned around.

"If you had ever truly loved me…" she paused "…you would never have left." she said walking silently through the restaurant and outside to the SUV, and started to get in when Leo came running out of the restaurant his shirt torn with a bit of bloody from his upper eye lid.

"Please Piper! Please! I love you"

"I already have someone better then you and better then him in there, so please leave me alone to live my life with him, or at least what is left of it."

"he wont make you happy"

"oh but you would be surprised how happy he really does make me" and with that she drove off, back to the manor.

* * *

**Please Review I'd be grateful**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Hide

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

**NOTE TO VIEWER: **I'm feeling really generous so i thought i would update for you. I would also like to add my thanks to **Pink Volleyballs **for being my 100th review on this story. I have desided to make a certificate/award for people who hit mile stone reviews on my stories I will put more details on this on my profile page. This will count for the people who already are the 100th reviewer for my other stories as well. More details coming soon. Enjoy the update, another wont be coming until i have finished the 14th chapter don't worry im in the the middle of writting it.

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 12 (Hide)

* * *

Piper's PoV

"Piper I mean it, I am not going to let you do this to yourself!" Jamie said to her cowering over her bed the next morning- he had stayed the night on the couch, she hadn't wanted to be alone with Wyatt that night just in case one of them came back. They didn't. love? Yeah right.

"what sleep?" she said hazily.

"no become celibate it's not good for you"

"am I right in thinking that there is no school today?" she rolling over to see his face.

"yes, it's Sunday, you know school is tomorrow, Monday"

"good" she rolling back over

"oh Piper"

"what?" she said turning to face him.

"I'm worried about you and so is Wyatt" he said sitting next to her.

"Oh damn Wyatt needs feeding" she said getting up and heading down the hall in her pyjamas.

Piper had been so sad when she had come home she had cried herself to sleep. Leo had said he loved her. Over and over again. Not wanting her to forget it somehow. She had remembered all the times he had said it to her in high school. After he had left she had convinced herself it was all lies. that had made her stronger as well as sad. She had come to the conclusion he had never loved her and would only use her for sex. But she had also decided that under any circumstances she would never tell her child that, their child. Of course she had tried to forget him, but nothing had ever worked- when she was close to her due date she had starting to think more to the baby then it's father, but then again that had all changed when the letter had arrived, and it had ended as quickly as it started. She honestly didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether he was telling the truth or lying she thought as she made her way to Wyatt's bedroom, were he was cooing at the sight of her.

"Upities" he said extending his arms towards her "upities" he repeated.

He was adorable, she couldn't deny that- he really did look a lot like his father. that's why she had to keep Leo away from him. If he didn't guess at first just by looking at him he would eventually. If he had questioned it by making math of it she could have always said she fell into the arms of another man when she had found out he had left. But why on earth would she name the child Wyatt? Now if he knew that he wouldn't give up easily. Hell no. if he was gate crashing her dates for her what would he do for his son? She stopped thinking rationally for those for seconds and thought of what he might just do for his son. Would he take him to the park? Push him on the swings? Teach him to play baseball? Love him? She startled herself. What was she thinking she couldn't do that she would never be rid of him if she told him about Wyatt. And then she would never be over him. And that was something she was positive of. He was gentle but if he knew this he would more dangerous to her then anything else. And that was one thing she couldn't let happen. She couldn't let him ruin Wyatt's life as well as her's. What if she did tell him about Wyatt and he ran off again? Wyatt would be heartbroken after knowing like a father, he would. And Wyatt was one person she wasn't going to let get pushed around, she had been pushed around her whole life and there was no way she was going to let anyone push around her baby! Her son. No fucking way! She began to wonder if anyone at her old school knew about Wyatt. Wouldn't Leo have found out if so? Oh she didn't know- she wondered what Missy would say if she knew she had had a child by Leo. Come to think of she wasn't sure if she cared. It would have been funny, but seeing the face of her boy in the morning was better. She couldn't deny it, Wyatt looked so much like Leo. He had the same green eyes, there were blue when he was born but they had truly developed into a lovely green. He had the same blonde hair, maybe even a little blonder, lighter sort of- but all the same he was like Leo's mini-me. There was definitely no chance Leo wouldn't recognise him if he met him, and considering his name she didn't think he was that dumb after all she tutored him didn't she? Then she noticed Jamie looking her straight in the eye, she had been staring into space. She hadn't realised.

"look, you guys can stay at mine tonight, I'm not going to be there until late but it's closer to the school you can walk in the morning, take the stroller with you and I'll pick him up in the afternoon and you can have some 'mommy time' what'd ya say?"

"I don't know"

"Okay then" he said taking Wyatt out of the high chair and put him up to his face "what'd you say? Wanna stay with uncle Jamie"

"yep"

"You bonded with him quickly"

"what can I say kids love me" he said smiling. "come on you need some time I'll look after tomorrow all day for you! You can't say that doesn't sound appealing?"

"I've got to admit no matter how much I love it would be a nice break"

"See!" he said getting up hysterically "I'm a damn genius!"

"But I'm not sure"

"Oh hush your mouth!"

"But-"

"No I'm not hearing of it, me and Wyatt voted and you lost. I'm looking after him tomorrow and that is that!"

She couldn't help but smile at them, they were both as bad as each other, with their face all mischievous and everything. He was just like his father at least before he had started to change. She had come to the conclusion when he had been starting to change that's when he had decided to leave her. But she could think about that now she had her son to look after and make sure he grew well and unharmed by those sorts of emotions, she knew she might not be able to do it but she sure as hell was gonna try.

"ok" she gave in. she could do with some time on her own anyway.

"whoa!! Come on little man lets go!" he paused "Piper you had better get some stuff together for you two, want me to help?"

"No thanks I'll get it all." she said as she made her way up the stairs and into her room, grabbing a duffel bag as she roamed thought her closet. Stuffing some jeans and tanks tops in the bag, only going past her dressers to get a large t-shirt to sleep in, bra and panties. Then she headed to Wyatt's room pulling out some pyjamas, stripped t-shirt and dungarees as well as some little boxers Phoebe had bought him and some spare diapers to sleep in and just in case of little accidents, not forgetting his favourite blanket and teddy, … the one Leo had bought her for Christmas. Course it was getting ratty now but he loved it and just because his father had hurt didn't mean she was going to deny him everything about him, if he does ever ask who his father is then she would tell him, she told herself. She would. For him, her special boy. Putting all into the duffel she hurried in skip down the stairs to see them waiting for her, Jamie had put on Wyatt's shoes, mittens and coat. They looked quite a pair, all huddling together like that. So cute- there was her little boy, all hers.

"Come on mommy" said Wyatt with a cute little chuckle.

"what he said" Jamie stated pointing to Wyatt.

"mommy's coming sweetie, and you don't encourage him" she said as Jamie laughed.

Coming down the stairs she went into the closest and got her coat, she didn't want Leo to find them if Leo knew about Wyatt, his son. She would never be able to get over- she could help but think of it all over again. Then just thought they might get together and have a proper family- no she could put herself through that, not again. She wouldn't be able to survive.

"Come on lets go" she said heading to the door .

"Yey!" he said as she turned off the main light

"Come on then Piper" Jamie said making his way to the door, pausing on the step outside "hey Piper you've got a letter"

Curious she went out shut the door and locked it, picking up the letter as she did so. She recognised the writing Leo's. she had always loved the way his hand curved her name. "Err, why don't you go to the car, I'll be there in a minute"

"okay"

As soon as he said that she began to tear at the envelope. And she read.

Dear Piper,

I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I don't care. I love you, yes that is right I love you Piper Halliwell, I will always love you, I never did stop loving you.

I know it may seem cheesy to come out with that straight away but I'm not going to take no for an answer. You mean to much to me to just forget about.

I don't care what Dan will do he is not important. You're the only thing that matters to me, I'll fight for you if I have to. I was stupid to leave before but now, I'm not going to let you go. You may be able to run from my love but you can't hide.

All my love

Leo

Xxx

"oh no"

* * *

**Please Review I'd be grateful**

* * *

Are you ready for what comes next? it's a doozy! 


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected Turn Of Events

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

**NOTE TO VIEWER:** This chapter is one of the longest I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it. Plus in this chapter there is some mention of some sexually graphic scenes, if you are offended by this material then don't read this chapter.

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 13 (Unexpected turn of Events)

* * *

Piper's PoV

She couldn't get over that letter Leo had sent her. It had no address on it, he must have been there, he could have seen Wyatt- he could have still been watching. She hadn't known what to do she had just packed Wyatt and Jamie in making sure she couldn't see him. What if he had seen Wyatt, what would he think? She shouldn't care what he'd think, he taught her that. But she did, she couldn't she didn't. If anything she should confront him about Wyatt but if she did the same dilemma came to the surface. And that was his pride, he was full of pride in his youth she could remember when she had tutored him for the first time and asked him if he was still seeing Missy, he went ballistic, she didn't dare think of how he would be now, she was still in her teens but she wouldn't later on this year. Leo would be having his birthday soon, they hadn't celebrated it when they were together he never told her, she had found out when he had left. Missy had spread rumours saying how he left because she neglected him and she used his birthday as an example, she had to ask when it had been- and that had made it even worse. That had really given her reason to take the piss, she had said things that hurt Piper, like how since she didn't even know him and how their relationship must have been a hoax. It wasn't soon after that she had found out she was pregnant with Wyatt. Wyatt's birthday was soon. It was on the 24th September, it was already the 20th now. Jamie said that set up a little party for him in the manor on Monday for him, she couldn't help be happy about it. He had never really had a real party, least he'd enter his terrible twos with a bang, but she couldn't believe they'd be terrible. If anything they would be a whole lot better she thought getting into the shower, feeling the cold water touch her skin- Jamie's building's boiler was down, but she didn't mind it did good to get away from the manor. When she had got Jamie's she had phoned the hospital, Grams condition hadn't changed, in a way she was relieved and that was only because she hadn't got worse- she longed for her to get better, after she had phoned Prue, she was doing well. Her and Andy were doing away for the weekend, but she promised to make it back for Wyatt's little party, as did Phoebe when she phoned her. Phoebe was shacking up with some guy at the moment, she hadn't wanted to stay in the manor with Grams not being there or at least that's what Piper had guessed. Phoebe had a shell and she didn't liked it taken away it left her vulnerable and this was something that would- but she was still in school, as long as she didn't get suspended. But no matter what she loved her sister and as for Paige she was fifteen now, she was still living with her adoptive parents, but she did visit sometimes and she was coming on Monday- she was glad that she'd have most of her family around her even if Grams wasn't she though rinsing the cold suds out of hair. After all he had ruined her date with Dan hadn't he? He wanted her back- she just couldn't, not just for her sake but for Wyatt's. if they did get back together and Wyatt knew him as his dad, whats to say he would leave again and this time she wouldn't be the only one broken into little pieces. And she couldn't have that. Not to her little baby, sure he wasn't so little now- he could talk more then children of his age and he was taller, but she had guessed that had come from his daddy, she was the smaller one about 5'2 while Leo was 5'10. It was easy to understand Wyatt's height, after all he was above average height when he was born not to mention hard to carry- sometimes when she was pregnant she'd think to herself how she thought the all the doctors where wrong and she was overdo, it made her laugh now she thought about it. How deadly serious she was that something must be wrong with the baby and the doctors would all be there trying to reassure an hysterical pregnant teen that nothing was wrong and she would produce a healthy baby. She had to admit thinking now it was really stupid of her to think that- and she was suppose to be the smart one. Ha! Now it really made her laugh she thought with a giggle as she disembarked the shower wrapping a navy towel as she did so. Wiping her self dry she noticed the time. 7.55. Shit! She needed to hurry or she wouldn't make it on time.

"Piper" she heard Jamie calling.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm hurrying" she said grabbing a pair of white panties and a bra from the duffel bag.

Slipping them over her skin she grabbed a red tank top and a pair of stone washed jeans, slipping on a pair of white fluffy socks. Running out of the apartment building she said bye to Wyatt and Jamie. And ran down the street her hair still partly damp carrying her school books in a little swade book bag and her jean jacket. Putting it on she searched in her pocket for a bobble as she ran, wiping her hair back with her hand as the wind pressed against her face, putting it into a high ponytail she ran the rest of the way across the park to school. She just made it in time, the class room was just filling up with people. Then someone sat down next to her, it was Dan. He was looking at her.

"Hi" he said to her with a smirk across his face.

"Hello" she said trying to look comfortable, it was ever since their date-thing that happened.

"I hope you don't mind me asking I was going to ask during the date that we hardly got started and very quickly ended, it's about Wyatt" he paused and looked at her "I mean baby Wyatt"

He knows she thought to herself, then she nodded "yes"

"Is he Leo Wyatt's kid, cause well I know that you two had history and well the names go together well" he said curiously already knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes" she paused looking down, then realised and looked him in the eyes "don't tell him, please he doesn't know"

"I first that's what I thought it was about, but then I thought of the whole him not even mentioning for the good of his son, don't worry I wont tell him… I'll let you do it" he was looking at her "I can tell that's why you ran from him, he hurt you didn't he? Maybe not physical but sure as hell emotionally." he paused again "you are going to tell him aren't you?"

"I'll have to eventually, if he doesn't leave me alone that is."

"If you don't tell Leo, will you tell Wyatt?"

"Oh course I will, he deserves that at least"

"Right class! Time to get to work"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had been okay she hadn't ran into Dan any other times that day or Leo. She hoped Wyatt would be okay with Jamie she trusted him, she just didn't know how he'd act. She missed him he was her little boy she had a right to worry. She laughed, she didn't know how he would be but he'd soon make friends at the hospital he was like his father not afraid to make friends and definitely popular he'd have all the girls playing with him, he was a heartbreaker already- just like his father. She didn't know whether to be happy at this or not but it made her happy that she might be able to influence him, after all it's nurture over nature or at least she would make it that way. She loved her son, _her _son, no one else's. At least not the moment, she though walking a slow drifting pace along the not so crowded street. This felt good, sort of drifting along the pathway the way she was. Gliding sort of, free almost. Then she heard a patter of feet behind her, it was running, she looked, it was Leo. She was about the run then his hand held her back by her shoulder, pulling her back to look into her eyes. What was he doing to her? His eyes seemed to stop her completely.

"What do you want?" she said almost whispering.

"You know what I want" he said putting his hand up to her face, gently stroking it… pausing he looked into her eyes "at least let me walk you home"

There wasn't much she could say as she could do was nod, she didn't know what it was but whenever she look directly at Leo her anger drained away- that's probably why she hadn't let him come near her the past week. She knew more then she thought and now, she might as well have thrown it out of the window … she'd never learn at least not in time, she was already starting to forgive him. But she couldn't she knew that- but her heart … it seemed to forget what it had pledged.

"You look nervous" he said looking at her, standing outside the manor.

"I don't know what I am any more" she said pausing outside the manor door. "do you want to come in?"

"Your inviting me in?" he said wide eyed.

"Well I'm guessing you want to talk and … well I'm cold" she said door half open.

He smiled, she hadn't seen that smile for a while, well not his any way. But she couldn't say she hadn't seen that smile, she saw it every day spread across her son's face, _their_ son. She'd have to tell him. Walking into the hall way she quickly picked up one of Wyatt's toys in the living room and shut the doors leading to the conservatory to were Wyatt's playpen was. If she was going to tell him she didn't want him finding out by himself. As she closed the doors, she say Leo sit on the couch looking at her again. Then she saw him patting the place next to him, picking up Jamie's cold tea from the night before she couldn't help but smile as she walked over and sat next to him.

"I know I was a bastard to you" he paused "I can't changed what I did to you, I didn't even think I would be able to find you again."

She nodded.

"I didn't think you'd still be around here, I thought you'd be off in Harvard having the time of your life, I'd thought about going up there to see you again. But I decided against it I didn't want to mess you up. But when I saw you that day- I couldn't stop not wanting you, not leaving you alone, I could even think about not spending the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes were whelming up, and a tear slid down her left cheek. Then he quickly put his finger up to her cheek and caught it before it could fall off her chin.

"I never did expect to see you at a community college, why?"

"It' complicated" she crocked barely being able to speak. Suddenly she felt weak and her hands slipped and the cold tea fell out of her hands into Leo's lap, smearing his blue shirt and jeans.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said as the tears freely flowed down her face.

"Oh Piper don't worry about it, I'll dry" he said as he looked very uncomfortable.

Getting up she gestured for him to do the same "come with me" he followed her upstairs to her bathroom. In the small room she got a box from Phoebe's room.

"What's that?" he questioned as he whipped off his tea stained shirt.

"The old boyfriend box, well at least Prue's and Phoebe's, get new shirt for you to wear … and maybe some pants" the tears were still running down her face.

"Hey don't cry" he said wrapping his arms around her with his half naked body trying to stop the tears.

"I bet I look like hell" she said with her palms against his bare chest.

He touched her cheek with his hand "No of course not, I don't know why but you look like you've been through a lot and I can't help but think it's because of me and I find you … beautiful" with that he lowered his head to her lips and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a slow passionate kiss, gently caressing her tongue with his. Then he grabbed her hips with his large hands and slid them around her back matching what her arms were doing to him. Then one hand slipped around her back and one cupped her bottom and lifted her up on to the bathroom vanity, and her hands began to wander to his belt. His kisses were toxic yet addictive and her lips were begging to be fed. She couldn't believe she was doing this she though as he nibbled at her neck. What was possessing her to do this, she was doing things she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself she thought as he whipped out her hair bobble. He lifted her off the vanity and into her room next door. She didn't know whether she was going to laugh or cry, he was going to bed her again, her first love and Wyatt's father was going to take her again- and she knew she would not be able to say no. She had never been able to say no to him that was her weakness, he was her weakness. He laid her onto her bed removing her red tank top, tugging it almost hungrily over her head, devouring her scent with every sweet kiss that touch her skin. Sitting up he moved his hands lower to the rim of her jeans un buttoning them and jerking them off and throwing over the side of the bed. Placing her hands on the buckle, she folded her fingertips around it touching the rim were his boxers began, touching his hot flesh with the back of her cold fingers. She knew he was turned on she could feel his skin volt when her cold skin touched his. At that he took her hands with his and pinned them to the bed kissing her inner arms gently and passionately. Sitting back up, her hands still were he left them he quickly fiddled with the buckle, yanking himself free of his trousers, revealing grey calvins. He paused for a moment above her almost as if he was taking her all in, maybe even regretting his actions, her actions too. Then he lowered his head again kissing her neck almost taking her breath out of her lungs. He spread his kisses all over her skin. His hands wrapping around her, caressing her back and unclipping her bra, caressing her breasts with his tongue, making her whimper with ecstasy- she couldn't hold it in any longer. Eagerly she pulled at his boxers he helped her then threw them to the floor- he hadn't changed much unless it was that he had got bigger. He lowered his head again to her stomach, kissing her slowly and sensually along her navel towards the rim of her panties. Entwining his fingers in between the straps he bit by bit dragged them along her skin and down her legs till they were completely off. He was at her feet and he travelled along her legs kissing them gently until he got to her rosy centre. Kissing her gently indulging her senses with emotion, she couldn't help the cries of pleasure that escaped her lips until her insides seemed to explode with energy that seemed to tire her. That was until Leo came up to face her his eyes full of happiness. Her energy seemed to soar as Leo circled his right arm around her back and used his left arm to raise her leg around to grip onto his back, and then back to encircle the other side of her. Looking into her eyes he kissed her and then thrust upwards into her, sucking the air into her lungs and releasing a gasp from her lips. A moan fled his lips as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. Over and over again, her body shaking beneath him, getting hotter until the sweat was pouring from both of them only interrupted by the moans, whines and groans that came from their union. Gripping his back with her fingers, her nails piecing his skin as she arched an almost like war cry eloped from his lips. Then that was it, he exploded inside her, igniting her senses as she felt his bodily fluids swim inside her, pleasure swept across her face as he fell further onto her gasping and searching for breath. She was tired and her eyes seemed heavy as his scent filled her nostrils as she swayed slowly asleep.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 Doing The Wrong

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

**NOTE TO VIEWER:** I've had this chapter written for a while so im sorry for not updating, but I wanted the next chapter to be ready before I did. I still haven't got that chapter done though due to writer's block. But I thought i'd give you this anyway because im nice! I know what the story line is going to be but its getting up the that, that is the problem. I'm also in the middle of writing some more stories (im briming with ideas) but im not going to release those until i've wrote abit more for stories like The Land Of Make Believe. but im really tempted. actually i might.

* * *

**Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 14 (Doing the Wrong) **

**

* * *

**

Piper and Leo's PoV

Piper stirred, she felt as though she was on cloud nine. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help it she thought to herself her eyes still closed the smile still planted on her face. Leo had made her feel things she had almost forget she had ever felt. Not that she'd felt them with anyone only him. She had forgotten how his arms felt wrapped around her, well until last night. Wait she thought to herself why wasn't his arms wrapped around her now she thought as she began stretching her hand along the refreshing sheets. Her eyes broke open as if she had been smacked into reality and, tear ran swiftly down her check. Quickly turning her head to the side she saw her sheets. They were empty.

He shouldn't have done it, he knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't wake up beside her to have all the weird reactions, the morning after. That's why he had crept out. He had wanted so badly not to, god he remembered the first time, her first time in more then that way. She had hurried him out when Prue had come home. Not that he had blamed her, she hardly knew how she'd react let alone her older sister who just happened to be in some of his classes. He'd seen how she got when she was angry and he sure as hell didn't to be on the receiving end. Not that had been going through his mind then, it when he had got to school the next day he had wondered whether he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp. It was then he realised she hadn't told anyone, in a way he was relieved he couldn't help it but in another way oh he didn't know, he wondered why? He couldn't pin point it. And now he was doing it again, running out on her, again. But this time it was his choice and it wasn't as if he had anything to hold him back- his parents were living happily in England. Dan, well he could be a factor but there would no way he'd let another guy come between them, and as for Missy he hadn't been in contact with her for ages, not since he knew about Piper still being around anyway. There had been several messages on his answer phone, but ever since he had seen Piper well he just hadn't answered them. And now here he was walking out on the girl, no the woman he had left as a girl. Walking down a road he had before and generally for the same reason, the only difference was he was he was wearing more clothes this time, not needing to dress himself as he walked down the street and then again there was the whole being able to leave through the front door as well as not climbing over a neighbour's fence. Looking back now he didn't know why he did it, he didn't have a clue. He had been wanting for so long to wake up beside her and just when he had that chance again he had run out on it and it seemed he had ran out on her, all over again. Thinking about it now if he could he'd run there as fast as he could and make sure he hadn't gone. Hey, he thought to himself I could get a pint of milk and say I was just getting some, but then again she could already have some no that wouldn't work. He couldn't come and see her for a few days he knew that much. She'd still be furious, she'd never forgive him he thought to himself. Never.

She couldn't believe her reaction to the empty space that she had woken up to, it seemed like those days all over again the day she found out that Leo had left and the day Wyatt was born. The day Missy told her Leo was gone was basically the worst day of her life. She couldn't deny that. She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Walking to school had never been so easy to her before- she was on cloud nine and nothing was going to change that today not nothing. As she got through the gates she headed for the library, bumping into Missy as she did so.

"Oh I'm so-" noticing who it was she quickly withdrew her apology.

"Oh you think you are so good, don't you! Your bound to get one hell of a surprise! I lived near Leo, he's moved to get away from YOU!" she said spitefully.

"No he hasn't I'm meeting him today- you jealous bitch!" Piper fired back, turning her back heading towards the library.

"That's what you think!" she heard as she got further away.

That stupid bitch! Piper thought bitterly. Just because she can't except that me and Leo are in love and happy together. Fancy saying a thing like that! She thought as she sat down in the library in their spot, waiting. She loved him and he loved her he had told her.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Yeah well the fact of the matter was, was that he had left her and looking back on it know she didn't know why it had surprised or hurt her that much, she should be prepared for this she thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She still remembered the evil smile Missy had had on her face, bitch. She had looked down stairs of course, he wasn't there. God no wonder she was so neurotic she had the words 'Abandonment Issues' printed on her forehead, first her mother, then her father, then Leo and just for kicks Leo again. She thought both tearful and angry as she turned the show on over her head. Wyatt had been a surprise yes, maybe not all that good to start with but she wouldn't give him up for anything. She was sure Missy had spread rumours why she had left school but when she wasn't at school she hadn't really cared. And besides not many teenagers hung out at baby shops or breathing classes, you could say when she was there she had felt safe- from scrutiny at the very least. Some people judged her, but she had come to the conclusion that if they weren't nice to her then they obliviously shouldn't mean anything to her. While she was pregnant she had thought her heart had hardened, because Leo had left her- you could she it made her strong or at least stronger because she had soon found out that she was still soft on the inside, when Wyatt had been born. In contrast to the day Leo had left her Wyatt being born was she had to say the best day. Who would have thought, someone who was responsible for the worst day of her life meant that the best day wouldn't have happened without him talk about irony. Coming out of the shower she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body drying herself and then put on a white furry robe over her soft skin. Then going down stairs she went to the kitchen. She had to be strong for Wyatt's sake she decided as she whisked her pan cake batter, and if she was to be sad before he came home she _was_ going to have comfort food. After all she had just given herself to her childhood sweetheart _again_ leaving her feeling miserable _again_, god you'd think she would have learned from the last time she told herself after all she was meant to be the smart one. Talk about foolish love, serves her right for mixing business with pleasure she told herself sternly. Dishing up the pancakes onto a plate she heard a knock on the door. Opening the door she saw a familiar face.

"Mommy!" she heard her soon say out in glee opening his arms out to her. Taking him into her arms she bounced him up.

"I'm sorry Piper…" Jamie said apologetically "… as soon as he realised you weren't there this morning, he couldn't wait to come home"

"That's alright you know what they say, every boys a momma's boy" she said smiling at Wyatt

"I've never heard that" he said looking at her.

"yeah that cause I just made it up" she said laughing "come in"

"oh I thought you'd never ask" he said smiling "ooo! Do I smell pancakes"

"go on help yourself but share with Wyatt" she said putting him down letting him run after Jamie. Going into the kitchen she sat up to the table with Jamie at a seat and Wyatt in his high chair. It looked like comfort food would have to take a miss.

"excuse me for asking Piper but you look kinda drained, kinda gold but kinda drained are you okay? You haven't been doing drugs now?" he said with a cheeky gin on his face. She knew he was joking. And if sex with a hot guy from the past was a drug, or just sex in general then yes and she was having withdraw symptoms.

"don't make me hit you in front of my child." she said pointing her finger at him adding the same cheeky grin he had shown her.

"okay then, whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just had a late night studying, when you've got the time use it." she lied.

"okay if you don't want to tell me don't, but I could help, uncle Jamie knows best." he said sticking a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"yeah maybe where all the good gay bars are" she said smirking.

Nearly coughing on his pancake he looked up "cheeky madam!"

"well you know what they say if you can't do, teach and I'm a woman. That means I'm multi-talented and can do both!" she said ending with a laugh. "why don't you guys go into the living room she said noticing they had finished what originally was her 'comfort food', and why don't you turn on the TV I'll be in, in a minute. Watching them go in, she made a mental note to herself. Be strong, be strong.

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *

_**... Because of the writters block im kinda suffering from it might be a bit longer till he next update of this story ...**_


	15. Chapter 15 Gate Crasher

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 15 (Gate Crasher)

* * *

Piper and Leo's PoV

Piper couldn't believe it, the turn out had been great. Wyatt's birthday part was officially a success. She had done all of the catering, Jamie had basically done everything else. And Wyatt was having a blast all his friends where invited from the college nursery and some children he had met in the hospital nursery too. She had never seen Wyatt have so much fun, after all when he was with his friends she was in class. But she was glad it had such a outcome, she loved her son. If she had to, she would give everything for him. He would never abandon her, not like his father did- but she shouldn't think about that no, this was her son's day, Wyatt. It was his time to shine. He had grown up so much since she had started school again, his little bond locks had grown quite long, Jamie had even taken him for a hair cut. She had to admit though in his eyes she saw the world, she didn't have to be anywhere but with him, that's how she had been with Leo, she had got lost in his eyes all the time, she had last Friday. But ever since Wyatt was born, her son, their son she had stayed in them. She loved Leo, she realised that when they had made love again, that's when she had realised she couldn't tell herself otherwise. Because she did, she did love him. She had loved him from that first night she had been told tutoring him would help her get into an IV league college, she had got into an IV league college too, Harvard. But looking at the glow in her son's eyes everyday made up for that. Sure when he had first been born it was tough, crying at all hours of the night made her cry too, but every time she looked into those aquamarine eyes she saw Leo, even though he had left her she couldn't feel angry at him when she looked into her sons eyes, her perfect child. The one person that would always love her and the one person she knew she would forever love. She would forever love Leo, she had thought that when Wyatt had been born she had tried to make herself feel better saying to Wyatt he was missing out on the best thing ever, he was he missed the birth of his first child- no doubt he would have more with someone he did love, it wasn't her she knew that. But she did love him, she would love Wyatt and Leo the rest of her life. When she had awoken from spending the night with Leo to find him gone, she had felt empty but that was all she could do, she could go to him demanding he stay with her because of their son, that would be fair. Leo had often told her before he left of his dreams to travel the world. She couldn't let him give up his dreams for her she loved him too much.

She knew he would never love her the way she loved him but maybe one day when Wyatt went looking for his father, and maybe when they found each other… Leo would love Wyatt, Wyatt was part of him, and family was important to Leo, family was important to her. But when Wyatt asked she would tell him, she would tell him how they started seeing each other- maybe not that she lost her virginity to him on the living room floor but that at least for a little while they were happy. She would try to tell Wyatt something that wouldn't sound like his father was a creep for leaving her pregnant and alone, she wanted him to think good things about his father, after all it was the only one he had, and maybe he would love him just as much as she did. But then again he may not want to meet his father, no of course he would everybody wanted to know where they came from. It was a part of life, she just hoped Wyatt would understand, she didn't want him to hate her because his father wasn't around, she would do her best for him. Friday night just proved how much she loved Leo and Saturday morning just proved how just much he hadn't changed. She had always loved Leo she was a fool to think that she wasn't still in love with him, she wouldn't have just literally jumped into bed with him, even the first time she must have been in deep, all from that day she saw him on her doorstep all arrogant and thinking he was the best thing since sliced bread waiting to come in and start his tutoring, the day when the door opened with a gush of wind that seems now to be like a sign telling her she should start paying attention because something just might happen, looking back now it must have been fate. Fate that she would fall in love with Leo, fate that Leo would leave her and fate that Leo would father her child. Wyatt, the light in between the shadows, her eternal light after all you've got to take the good with the bad.

Leo may have hurt her then but without her trusting him then she wouldn't have Wyatt with her now. She would have to forget about Leo until that fateful day when her son would ask where his father was and why wasn't it with them, when all his friend's daddies lived with their mummies. She would save all she could, all the titbits of Leo's she had for him and she'd even try to keep recent contacts for him, make sure Wyatt had all the help he would accept off her. When the time came she would do her best.

"Piper can you come in here for a minute" she heard Jamie call from in the kitchen.

"Coming" she yelled from the living room, putting Wyatt on the floor with his friends.

Walking into the kitchen she stopped at the island in the middle to where Jamie was with one of the parents of the kids. She was called Linda, he son was in the other room with Wyatt, David was the friend Wyatt connected to most- it seemed they were already best friends. They were up to the island getting out candles as well as the friendly green dragon cake out of the fridge.

Linda lifted her head "Hi Piper" Linda was taller then Piper by a few inches, with middle length strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hi Lindie, god thanks for all this"

"No problem we're both teen mom's we need to help each other out"

"either way I'm greatful"

Piper had met Linda on her second day at college, they had met picking up their boys. They had gotten on great, time had seemed to go so fast from that day. She had made new friends, Wyatt had gone to nursery and then there was Leo. But no- this day was about Wyatt not Leo, this was Wyatt's time to shine, the guy that would love her all her life and not hurt, the one guy she could always trust. Putting the two candles in the cake.

"Hey will you guys get all the kids together."

Jamie came back a few minutes later "their all in the hall" Piper looked him in the face "why the hall?" Jamie just smiled then he said "Some told me, they knew wheat was coming and they wanted to be closer to the action." she smiled, she hoped Wyatt would have more of these moments. Walking into the hall with the lit candles she went in to where Linda had managed to round up the kids, Jamie following her, she went to Wyatt who wrapped his arms around her legs.

Linda got up "Right kids after three, everyone sing happy birthday to Wyatt. 1 … 2 … 3"

And they all sang " Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Wyatt, happy birthday to you"

Looking down at her feet where Wyatt had wrapped his arms around her lower legs, she saw the big smile on his face, Jamie was kneeling next to him with the cake.

"Jamie" Wyatt said, looking at the cake, then to Piper.

"Mommy"

"Blow out the candles Wyatt" there was gasp, who would be shocked by that Piper thought with a frown, then she looked up. The door was open and standing in the doorway … was Leo.

* * *

**Please Review I'd be grateful**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 Your Woman, Your Kid

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 16 (Your Woman, Your Kid)

* * *

Leo's PoV

He didn't know what to think. He had been feeling guilty about what he had done and with every reason to, what he had done to her the first time was bad enough but when she seemed to let him in again he had bolted, with nothing to say what his intentions had been. He had no doubt that she would think it was all fun and games to him, hell even he had got closer to Missy again because not only did he think that Piper wasn't around anymore but he didn't know whether she could forgive him. She had forgiven him enough to let her back in her bed. Thinking back to those time when she was under him, gasping, panting. Just thinking about those moments had his body rousing heat to the pit of his stomach. She had been the only one with that kind of power of him, nobody had had that pull on him. He looked down at the watch Piper had given the last Christmas he was in San Francisco, it always reminded him of her. At first when he had his family had moved he had to take it off, not being able to look at it without seeing Piper's smiling face and realising what he had done. It had hurt him greatly knowing what he had done to her. He had never wanted to hurt her, he had loved her … he still loved her … he would always love her.

Nothing would change that, it was just whether she would take him back that mattered to him. He had made so many sins to make better through Piper. He had left her high and dry to god knows what, after nearly three years he was going to make it better. The day he put his watch back on was the day he posted a letter, a letter that had took him months to get right and in the end all he had done it was grovel that was all he could do to make her see he was sorry, he had done nothing to build a case for himself. He had waited months for a reply, not getting one, for all he knew it may have been lost and did not make it's destination. He had thought of many reasons over his time abroad. He had thought how it may have made it's way to the manor but she was at Harvard and it had not been past on, but that idea had past when he saw her again at the community college. Now it was clear. She had dignified it with a response because she hadn't forgiven him, even pouring his heart to her though the writing of his words had not been able to pay the rite of passage. He had supposed he deserved it when he thought of how he crashed her date with Dan. But he couldn't let it happen. He knew what Dan wanted from her, he may have wanted more then his usual one-night stand with Piper but he didn't want anyone touching Piper like that but him, he had wanted that something more with her. But now that was too late someone already had that something more with her. He paused in the street remembering what he had seen just a ten minutes before. Just after he had pushed the slightly ajar door.

****

Flashback start.

A red headed woman got up "Right kids after three, everyone sing happy birthday to Wyatt. 1 … 2 … 3"

And they all sang " Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Wyatt, happy birthday to you"

Looking down at the little boy that had wrapped himself around Piper's lower legs, and the man that was kneeling next to him with the birthday cake and candles. He looked so familiar, he couldn't place it.

"Jamie" the little boy called Wyatt said, looking at the cake, then to Piper.

"Mommy"

****

Flashback ended

He began to walk again. That had been it. _Mommy_. Piper was a _Mommy_ that was the moment his insides had collapsed. Looking at the woman he loved stand there with her child and boyfriend. The kid hadn't called the guy daddy he thought with a start. That would explain why she hadn't gone to Harvard and had taken a gap year, that year to bring her son into the world. And the look on Piper's face it was almost as if she felt she was guilty of something. Just then he remembered the banner of the birthday posters. The kid, the one called … Wyatt. Wyatt … that was too freaky to be coincidence. Wyatt was two years old today and take away the months, nine before his birth would say his conception would be around … the end of December to the start of February. And that would mean … Wyatt, the blonde haired little boy was his … his son. That would mean the gap year was to look after the child not give birth to him, she could have gone to school and would be in the same as she was in high school just a year below him but instead she was a year behind her class taking care of her son … their son. Could it be Wyatt was his child, and he had left Piper not only heart-broken but pregnant. No wonder she hated him. He hated himself enough for both of them. He needed a drink.

Sitting down at a bar half-way across the city, in one of the rougher areas, sitting among various biker gangs and men with their mistresses, he placed himself on a cherry covered top stool, among the cheep vinyl a jukebox played in the corner. She could have written to him, that was if the letter had gotten there she would have the address, but if not- she had no way of letting him know, she had been on her own and with no support of the father of her child. He was damn sure he was Wyatt's father, why else would she have named the child that? Now he knew why the child looked so familiar, not only did he have the same chocolate brown eyes as hi mother but he had the colouring of his father. He looked just as he had as a baby. He was Wyatt's daddy he was sure of it.

"Hey bud what you want?" the burly bar man asked from the other side of the bar. Though Leo was twenty and not twenty-one he often got away with it.

"Whisky" he said dryly.

"Oh you sound happy" he said exchanging the alcohol for the cash Leo held out to him.

"Peachy, just peachy-" he halted his words as heard a familiar hoot from the far end of the bar. It was a group of guys from the college among them was Dan.

"Oi Wyatt! Hows the missus?" he shouted rather sulkily. Seeing the look on Leo's face he continued. "Oh don't tell me she's board of ya, or did that little stint on our date put her off ya, I wouldn't be surprised she's already stuck raising that kid of yours on her own."

Leo hadn't thought he had ever moved so fast before in his life, or at least in his wrestling days, he thought as his hands gripped snugly on Dan's neck. "Aw! Did that press a few buttons, Wyatt? You know your son's called Wyatt too"

"How do you know about him?" he asked his hands getting tighter on Dan's neck.

"Piper had to go to the crèche after school surely you don't think I wouldn't walk there with her when I was interested do you?" he grimaced as Leo's fingers seemed to press slightly harder. "cute kid too, shame. Such a shame, she could have been my breeding whore too" with that Leo grip loosened on his neck and punched Dan clear on the nose, but before he could get a second blow in Dan's hand came and clouted him on the left side of his jaw. Before Leo could retaliate he was being hauled out the bar by the bar man, and thrown outside. As he stood up the bar man looked at him.

"Go home,to your woman and kid."

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Five Little Blue Lines

__

**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 17 (Five Little Blue Lines)

* * *

Piper's PoV

This could not be happening…

This could not be happening again, Piper thought as she looked at the blue line on the one of five pregnancy tests she had bought. They were all the same all telling her she was… well, going to give Wyatt a little brother or sister. It had been almost a month since Wyatt's birthday party. She hadn't seen Leo once. It was now late October and her ideal time for Christmas shopping. But that would have to wait. The pregnancy tests were nearly always right but there were always duds, although she had to admit she didn't think it was likely for all five being defective, but she had to think straight, her nerve were bouncing off the bathroom walls. She supposed it served her right, she had thought in between the second and third test when they all started popping up with blue lines. They hadn't used any protection. When she had lost her virginity to him she had been lucky it wasn't the right time and in between that she had been to her doctor and asked for the pill, she had been on the pill when Wyatt had been conceived but it did happen Piper had known at the time that things like that happened and the only way to avoid pregnancy is staying celibate. But this time, this time there had been nothing getting in the way. She had gone off the pill after she had found out she was carrying Wyatt in fact she had gone off of it when she had found out Leo had left her and she had never went back to using it she hadn't seen any sense in it considering she wasn't with anyone, that and well she just couldn't, oh she didn't know she had never imagined having that kind of relationship with anyone but Leo. So far she'd done that right. And now she was pregnant. Again. And Leo had left her. Again. She had to be strong for- her, Wyatt and her unborn child.

But she couldn't help but wonder about Leo, after seeing what he did at Wyatt's birthday party she didn't know what to think. Would he figure it out that Wyatt was his son or would he think that she had been with someone else, would he think that Jamie was Wyatt's-? no even a dog would know Jamie was gay, what a minute she didn't. damn. Plus there are other ways of having a child, a donor, could he had thought that? If he had believed any of that then he didn't know her very well. But she didn't know what had been running through his head. Damn, she just didn't know. And now a new addition to the family was on it's way. Oh well least she wouldn't have a double load of dirty diapers, thank god she had gone into potty training him earlier. There was still Phoebe's old room she could convert that into a nursery. But that would have to wait until her pregnancy was confirmed, she might not be pregnant at all, although considering all those tests, it was most likely a certainty. She was going to be a mommy. Again. She hadn't told Leo about Wyatt, mainly because she hadn't known where he was, but if she had she would have sent a letter. It may be known as the cowards route but she had been feeling like a coward then, she hadn't even told him when she did know where he was, she had been scared of other things then. But know he knew the truth, she might as well keep him updated.

It was Saturday and Jamie had insisted that she have a day to pamper herself. She had told him who the man at the door was and he understood her mellow mood, though by the time he had suggested it she had already found another reason for her _mellow_ mood. So Jamie had taken Wyatt out and here she was, her only company being five pregnancy tests, and according to them, a month old foetus. Wyatt would like a little brother or sister, or at least she thought so. He got on with other children well and was a good boy, but they had been on their own for so long she wouldn't be surprised if they had a few problems at first. Pampering. The idea made her laugh. She should betaking care of herself more now but pampering? She hadn't got the time to spare. But Jamie obviously knew her too well, because he had been out and bought the various kits _ideal_ for pampering in the bags that now christened her kitchen table. Realising no matter what today she wasn't going to be pampering herself she went downstairs, took hold of the bags and took them right back up to the bathroom then placing them in the cabinets under the sink. She had been feeling so lonely lately, not only Leo leaving again, but even Dan had been keeping a distance. She couldn't understand what she had done, well besides walk out on their date but he had gotten over that, she had only left because she hadn't wanted to be around Leo, he understood that. That was the only thing she could have thought of, but he didn't seem to care. The day after Wyatt's party he had been supporting a black eye, she had asked him about it but he just said he banged into a door, he said it as if he didn't want to be around her let alone talk to her, so she had taken the hint. Be that didn't stop her wondering what the hell was going on.

Could he have found out that she and Leo had made love? No- made love involves feelings, he left the next morning without even saying goodbye, he used her like some common whore. No not made love. Sex, that was it. But had he found out? But then if he had wouldn't he feel angry, show some emotion. He hadn't unless _bored_ was an emotion. No, he hadn't found out, he would have asked if it was true, she hadn't known him long, but she knew that much she thought placing her hand on her abdomen. She would look after her child, she had to. She didn't know if Leo would be around. But this time she would tell him, she had to. Maybe he would want to meet Wyatt? Maybe. But she would have to be prepared for rejection that was the only way she would be able to survive. If she didn't her, Wyatt and the child she carried in her womb would suffer and she couldn't allow that, this was her family she would not let it be hurt for no one., not even Leo. Strength was the key here, strength was going to-.

'DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG'

Who could that be? She wondered, god could it be Leo or Dan. Leo she had admit would be the scariest image at her front door at the moment. God if it was him, what would she do?-.

'DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG'

Climbing down the stairs she walked towards the old, mahogany front door. With a burst of courage she opened it.

"About time Piper!" Phoebe said pulling her woollen jacket further around her "it's freezing!"

Watching as Phoebe, Paige and Prue walked past her into the house, Piper smiled to herself. Who would feel lonely with sisters like these? They had come at just the right time, she swore they must be psychic. But she loved them she thought as she closed the door behind them and followed them into the sitting room, sitting down Prue looked back up at the standing Piper.

"What are those?" Prue asked looking at what was in Piper's hand, Piper looked down. She hadn't realised that when the bell went she must have been show shocked at her thoughts being interrupted she had grasped onto three of the pregnancy tests in one hand, all positive pregnancy tests. She looked back up the wide-eyed Prue and realised she had noticed what they were. Phoebe was now looking.

"Are those what I think they are?" she said looking back at Piper, equally as wide-eyed as Prue. Paige looking on in amazement waiting for a answer they all knew. Prue got up and walked to Piper.

"Have you got something you want to tell us honey?" she said with concern filling her eyes. Piper extended her hand and opened it to reveal the blue lines.

"You're going to be aunties. Again!"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 Reality Flashbacks

**NOTE TO READER: **I'm sorry this has taken so long to update, I'm in college now so my time is a lot more precious, but I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. Another chapter is in the works as you read this.

_**Sequel to Lessons in Love: High School**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

**WARNING: **GRAPHIC SEXUAL FLASHBACKS AND REFERANCES

**Lessons in Love: College … Chapter 18 (Reality Flashbacks)**

_Leo's PoV_

He didn't go back to her, he knew he should have but he didn't. He hadn't gone back to see the woman he loved, the mother of his child. He hadn't seen her for over a month- he had went to his classes as usual but if he saw her in-between he would make for the other direction. She was never going to forgive for leaving her again especially since he had left her pregnant- no wonder she had wanted nothing to do with him when he had finally had seen her again. He had always felt bad enough when he had moved without telling her, knowing she would feel betrayed, for her it must have been even worse when she had found out she was pregnant. Although he hadn't liked Missy for a while after Piper and himself got together, she had known he'd left. He still remembered the emails he got from her. She had been gloating, or at the very least happy. She had said how it was a clever way of telling Piper she was dumped. After all what is crueller then leaving the country with out telling you other-half. His 'other-half', of course Missy hadn't said that, she wouldn't think past the insulting terms, but that was what Piper had always been to him. Ever since he first saw the real her, the one that would patiently explain when he knew if he were tutoring, he'd be wringing the kids neck. The girl that would rush from the bathroom, after a shower to answer the door, not caring she had no make-up on, … or a bra. Oh god he still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Oh god, he had wanted her then, even when he had been trying to tell himself she was a geek and he shouldn't even want to touch her with a barge-pole when he really wanted her nipple in his mouth. Crude he knew, but it hadn't stopped his mouth watering at the sight of her. And her smell, it had made him shiver with anticipation and he'd still been a teen then, he was just twenty years old now. But he wasn't right for her. She needed someone who could look after her and Wyatt, his son. How would he feel if he saw them in the street one day, with someone else playing his role, someone else playing loving husband, someone else playing daddy. No he couldn't think about that at the moment- it would eat him alive, it broke his heart thinking about it, if he saw it, it would destroy him. He hadn't expected to see her at a community college, now he new why- even with him leaving for her to pursue her scholarship, she had still had to give it up, because she was going to have a baby, his baby. And what Dan had said about her…

"_Piper had to go to the crèche after school surely you don't think I wouldn't walk there with her if I wasn't interested, do you?" he grimaced as Leo's fingers seemed to press slightly harder. "cute kid too, shame. Such a shame, she could have been my breeding whore too" _

Oh he had wanted to kill him, not just punch him. How he ever thought of Dan as a friend, was beyond him. She had probably felt that way about herself though, when he left her, he had probably made her think it was just about sex. But he loved her, he always would. He had said it all in that corny letter he had sent her…

_Dear Piper,_

_I have been sorry for a lot of things in my life but none of them hurts me more then how sorry I am about you. I've been … well not a nice person lately. _

_I shouldn't have left you unknowing- I know that. I just could think of a way to tell you._

_I was going to tell you that night on New Years, but I found I couldn't I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to admit that I might not see you again. I didn't want to lose you._

_I had thought of asking you to come with me, but I thought of your future. You had already got your Harvard scholarship though and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I knew how hard you had worked for that, I wanted you to have everything you'd ever wanted. Even if it meant not experiencing it with you._

_I am so sorry, I didn't write to you sooner or tell you what my parents wanted to do, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I know there is now excuse for it- but never the less, my feelings for you will never die and I will carry on loving you for the rest of my life._

_All my love_

_Leo_

_xx._

His excuse had been the scholarship, but know he could see, he had just not been ready. Thinking about the letter he had sent, he couldn't blame her for her anger, the letter was one of an adolescent teenage boy, trying to be the ideal Romeo, but what he had forgotten was that that story had a sad ending too. He remembered when he first saw her again, or at least thought he had, although at the time he thought he was crazy…

_Just then Leo noticed Dan had just been walking away from a brunette, she seemed to flow in her walk just like- no it couldn't be, she-_

"_Where you going to?" breaking his eyes from the brunette Leo looked at Dan._

"_Er lecture room two, why?" he said quickly looking for the brunette, but she was gone… damn!_

Yeah '_damn_' had been his word that day. '_damn_' that he was trying to find Piper in everyone he saw and '_damn_' he had been so sure it had been her. But considering what had happened since, he now knew it had been her, and since then he had seen her at a much closer distance. He had held her hand, been on the receiving end of her anger, … he had watched her sleep, heard her shallow breathing, felt her heartbeat against his bare chest, had her chestnut locks on his naked skin, his hands on her body, his body inside hers as she shattered her reason feeling the release he gave her… Now he was thinking '_damn_' for a whole new reason, and it had something to do with the growing hardness in his pants… remember … just remembering how he …

_He lowered his head to her lips and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a slow passionate kiss, gently caressing her tongue with his. Then he grabbed her hips with his large hands and slid them around her back matching what her arms were doing to him. Then one hand slipped around her back and one cupped her bottom and lifted her up on to the bathroom vanity, and her hands began to wander to his belt. His kisses were toxic yet addictive and her lips were begging to be fed. She couldn't believe she was doing this she though as he nibbled at her neck. What was possessing her to do this, she was doing things she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself she thought as he whipped out her hair bobble. He lifted her off the vanity and into her room next door. She didn't know whether she was going to laugh or cry, he was going to bed her again, her first love and Wyatt's father was going to take her again- and she knew she would not be able to say no. She had never been able to say no to him that was her weakness, he was her weakness. He laid her onto her bed removing her red tank top, tugging it almost hungrily over her head, devouring her scent with every sweet kiss that touch her skin. Sitting up he moved his hands lower to the rim of her jeans un buttoning them and jerking them off and throwing over the side of the bed. Placing her hands on the buckle, she folded her fingertips around it touching the rim were his boxers began, touching his hot flesh with the back of her cold fingers. She knew he was turned on she could feel his skin volt when her cold skin touched his. At that he took her hands with his and pinned them to the bed kissing her inner arms gently and passionately. Sitting back up, her hands still were he left them he quickly fiddled with the buckle, yanking himself free of his trousers, revealing grey calvins. He paused for a moment above her almost as if he was taking her all in, maybe even regretting his actions, her actions too. Then he lowered his head again kissing her neck almost taking her breath out of her lungs. He spread his kisses all over her skin. His hands wrapping around her, caressing her back and unclipping her bra, caressing her breasts with his tongue, making her whimper with ecstasy- she couldn't hold it in any longer. Eagerly she pulled at his boxers he helped her then threw them to the floor- he hadn't changed much unless it was that he had got bigger. He lowered his head again to her stomach, kissing her slowly and sensually along her navel towards the rim of her panties. Entwining his fingers in between the straps he bit by bit dragged them along her skin and down her legs till they were completely off. He was at her feet and he travelled along her legs kissing them gently until he got to her rosy centre. Kissing her gently indulging her senses with emotion, she couldn't help the cries of pleasure that escaped her lips until her insides seemed to explode with energy that seemed to tire her. That was until Leo came up to face her his eyes full of happiness. Her energy seemed to soar as Leo circled his right arm around her back and used his left arm to raise her leg around to grip onto his back, and then back to encircle the other side of her. Looking into her eyes he kissed her and then thrust upwards into her, sucking the air into her lungs and releasing a gasp from her lips. A moan fled his lips as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. Over and over again, her body shaking beneath him, getting hotter until the sweat was pouring from both of them only interrupted by the moans, whines and groans that came from their union. Gripping his back with her fingers, her nails piecing his skin as she arched an almost like war cry eloped from his lips. Then that was it, he exploded inside her, igniting her senses as she felt his bodily fluids swim inside her, pleasure swept across her face as he fell further onto her gasping and searching for breath. She was tired and her eyes seemed heavy as his scent filled her nostrils as she swayed slowly asleep._

He couldn't live without her, it had been decided before he was even born, everyone in the world had a soul mate, and from the beginning it had been ordained that she would be him. She may hate him now, but that was going to change. He was going to think of a plan to get them together, and keep them together. It was going to take some time, but they were going to survive this, and they were going to survive it together.

Please Review I'd be grateful


End file.
